Too Lazy to Love: Too Troublesome to Care
by Girl of Light Writer
Summary: Where is the line that is being crossed when arranged marriages keep an alliance between Sand and Konoha strong? In the cross roads of this problem we find two people forced to answer the call of their village without choice. ShikaIno. Short Story Poem.
1. I Can't Believe My Ears

Too Lazy to Love: Too Troublesome to Care

When alliances with Sand become weak because Konoha is weak; where is the line that is being crossed when arranged marriages keep an alliance between Sand and Konoha strong? In the cross roads of this problem we find two people forced to answer the call of their village without choice. This is a short story, lost with time. (Ino X Shikamaru).Short Story and Additional Poem after story.

Nara Shikamaru is a boy who things everything is too troublesome: his mom, being a ninja, fighting, jutsus, sitting, Sakura, Choji, all his friends, exams, writing, talking practically doing anything except sleeping, eating and cloud watching. Out of all the things, there are two things that he finds extremely troublesome. They are Yamanaka Ino and Love. He finds them annoying, troublesome, too complicated, hard and useless. He doesn't like doing anything he figured that if he became a ninja he could lazy around his life then to find out he was completely wrong he learns to deal with Ms. Troublesome herself, Yamanaka Ino is on his team.

Yamanaka Ino is a girl who is arguably the most beautiful girl in Konoha. She loves flowers, talking with friends, obsessing over Sasuke, arguing with Sakura, med jutsu and mind transfer jutsu among these. Ino had barely anything in store for her life. Everything seemed smoothly running along with fate and she didn't mind that. Among the things she dislikes are lazy people, people with large foreheads, people who dislike flowers and Nara Shikamaru who some would only accuse him of the first thing on her list. She only had one thing against him, being lazy and saying she's troublesome.

◊ (I Can't Believe My Ears) ◊

∆ (Hokage's Office) ∆ - VP: Shikamaru - ¤ (After Time Skip) ¤

Notes: Gaara is not Kazekage. A man named 'Viand' is the Kazekage. Take note of this.

Ages: Everyone is 16 except Temari, Neji, Lee and Tenten who are all 17. All the adults are their own ages too.

I didn't expect this when Ino and I were called down to the Hokage's office. Tsunade usually didn't make any unusual rules, decrees, or such. She's somewhat lazy which is why, she's like me. She'll take responsibility if she has to but other than that. You wouldn't want to bother her, in short.

She seemed sort of upset and worried. "Shikamaru, Ino, I'm sorry to tell you this but, you're engaged to be married." She said pounding her hands on the table. I looked at Ino then back at the Hokage.

"For a second, I thought you're serious." Ino said laughing.

"I am. I'm very sorry Ino, but the paperwork is filled. It's a fact." She handed us each both a form.

"No way! This paper doesn't say to whom or anything about it!" Ino yelled.

"I suppose you'd like to know why."

"Why this happened and Why me!" Ino yelled.

"I suggest you calm yourself Ino." She said.

"But…" Ino said finally getting it. I grabbed Ino's arm and pulled her to a sitting position. "Why me?"

"Konoha is weak as you both know." We nodded. "And as such, no country wants to have to be allied with us." We gasped.

"So we're weak and defenseless." Ino said.

"No, this is the last chance we have, or we are. This mission is a life-long mission. There is no, 'I don't accept'. It's happens, sorry." She said.

"I don't get it, we're being married why?"

"We only have 4 able kunoichi and 3 male ninjas who can deal this."

"Any of them, why us?" Ino asked.

"Neji and Tenten are already engaged. Sakura's parents have already set up and engagement and Naruto's a risk to the mission. That leaves Shikamaru and Hinata is the Hyuuga heir, leaving you."

"What about Shino, Choji, Lee and Kiba?" I asked.

"Kiba and Shino are important clan figures and their families refused to marry them off. Choji and Lee weren't ninja classifies of those we could send off. Sorry Shikamaru."

"So because I didn't fall in love, and I have no family that needs me for some important cause, I'm being married off." Ino asked unexpectedly.

"Yes, for the sake of Konoha. You are." She said plainly.

"To who?" I asked.

"Gaara and Temari of sand."

"What!" Ino yelled.

"Man, she's so troublesome. My luck has to be horrible." I complained.

"Why them?"

"Sand is our strongest alliance now. Kazekage Viand says that if we have 2 successful marriages between our nations, even if arranged. They'd have reason to keep the alliance."

"What if they don't care about our old homes?"

"It's in paper, once you two are married; we're allied as long as you are alive. No more missions, no life as a ninja, and no endangering your life. You belong to sand and those two sadly." She said.

"You really are serious aren't you?" I asked.

"Yes Shikamaru, I am." I sighed.

"I wouldn't normally be okay with being married off to an almost stranger who's troublesome in another village but if it's for the alliance, safety of Konoha and sake of everyone here. Fine. I accept."

"Thank you Shikamaru." Tsunade said with a smile. I know I wasn't happy. It's not as if I had planned anything better for my life. I felt bad for Ino though, she had big dreams for life. Being anywhere near, Gaara wasn't in them, at all.

"So you're saying, no matter what goes on, this will go on. Even if you have to drag me down the isle that day, right?" Ino asked sadly.

"Correct Ino." Tsunade said.

"There's no way out?"

"No. Your parents agreed."

"My parents?" Ino asked about to cry.

"Correct again. Shikamaru, Ino, you have 3 days to pack up and say good-bye to everyone. Understood, meet back Wednesday night."

"Understood, come on Ino." I said to her. She followed me negatively out of the place.

"We're engaged to weirdoes!" She yelled. I couldn't help but laugh at her crazy attitude. "And you're okay with this?!" She yelled jumping at me.

I grabbed her arms and held them to her side. She was near tears and I laid my head close to hers. "I never said I was okay with this, I just said I accept. She said 'In this mission, there is no 'I don't accept'. We had no choice." I told her. I let Ino go and she crumpled to her knees. I walked away to let her be alone with herself. I didn't go far.

I lay down in the green grassy pastures and stared up at the clouds. I'd miss clouds. Since it's so humid in Sand, I doubt they have clouds. If they do then they're probably not the kind you want to see. I wonder if they have anything of interest to me. Most likely not.

I hear a sobbing voice coming near to me. It's Ino. I guess now she's ready for me to comfort her with my logical words, again. I thought she'd had left already but, no. She stays, to bother me. "Shika… maru, I'm sad." I walked over to her and looked at her. I smiled and raised her head up.

"I kind of knew that Ino." I said.

"You can't leave me." She said crying farther and once again falling to the ground at my feet.

"Sorry Ino but I'm an engaged man." I said trying to brighten her spirits.

She stood up and smacked me right across the face. I just laughed. Ino is so predictable. She gets bad news, she cries alone, she comes to me, I make a joke, she slaps me, now she cries and apologizes. Then, I really comfort her in risk of my reputation and against my better thoughts. Yet, it's worth it knowing she feels better.

"Shikamaru, I'm so sorry. I'm just so sad." She said crying. I laughed; I hug her and hold her into my chest. "I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just… you were so… it's not fair."

"Life isn't fair Ino, come on. I better get you home before your dad kills me and then I end up stopping your engagement because I died taking care of you, the most troublesome girl ever. But I guess it would be worth it, for you to be happy but then you'd be miserable after all."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because Sound would invade, kill everyone, you'd most likely be taken captive as someone else's wife and be extremely miserable. Then, when you die, you'll annoy and complain to me forever. At least this way, I can hear you complain and live." She gave a faint smiled and rested her head and my chest.

"He wouldn't kill you; you're his best friend's child. He knows you. He knows how important this engagement is. Thanks for everything though, Shikamaru. It means a lot to me." She said smiling a little more. I rest my head on her head and we walk to her house which is in next to mine so it isn't that troublesome. She deserves some care, sometimes after all. Moreover, honestly, this isn't very troublesome. It's some of my better times with her. Too bad the only time I get along with her is when she's sad.

I arrived at her place and she had calmed down. I think she was asleep. I figured she was when her body almost collapsed to the ground halfway here. I picked her up and carried her, the rest of the way. She was a bit light, not very troublesome. If it were, Choji who passed out, that would be troublesome. I knocked on her door.

"Shikamaru, what's wrong with Ino?"

"We found out about the engagement, 3 days, she cries, slaps me, I escort her home, she falls asleep, I carry her here, and give her to you." I explained.

"Who is it and what was he doing with Ino?" Ino's dad yelled.

"It's me Mr. Inoichi. I brought Ino back. She fell asleep returning home. I expected you'd want her back." I said.

"Oh, Shikamaru. It's you. Thanks for bringing her back. So you two found out?" I shrugged and nodded. "How'd she take it?"

"Horribly, she cried, slapped me, being troublesome and then I had to console her and take her home. Well here she is. Where you want her?" I asked.

"Could you put her in her room?" Ino's mother asked.

"I guess. It's not any more troublesome then anything else that went on today." Ino's mom sighed.

"You act just like your father did but you care a bit more workable with. Thanks a lot. You're a good young man."

I shrugged. "I'm a ninja; I can't be completely useless no matter how much I want to be." I answered.

"Good for you." I nodded. I shifted around Ino's weight on my arms and chest so that I was comfortable taking her up the stairs and didn't drop her. I walked in her room. It was actually quite pleasing; it was blue and had many flowers and pictures of our team. She was proud of her accomplishments, as well as her team. I laid her down, covered her up with blanket, closed her door and left.

I returned my house; my parents didn't care much that I was late. I simply said. "Ino, engagement, slapped, asleep, took her home, night." Then nodded and I went to bed, without another word.

¤ (Morning) ¤

"Shikamaru!" Ino yelled from downstairs. I got dressed and went down the stairs.

"You're a lot less troublesome when you're asleep." I complained. She blushed and looked away.

"Sorry about falling asleep on you last night. I didn't mean to…" I put my hand in front of her face.

"It's alright. You parents didn't mine and you weren't heavy."

"You carried me home?" She asked.

"No, I left you on the ground where you collapsed and went to your house, told them where you were and they took care of it. Of course I carried you home, put you in bed, covered you up and left." I said not caring what I was saying. She blushed more.

"Sorry." She said once more.

"It's fine. What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go with me, to say good-bye to all our friends. I really don't want to go alone." She said looking down sadly.

I smiled. "Mom, Dad, I'm going out with Ino, bye." I said walking out of the house pulling her behind me. She looked at me surprised and blushing some more. "What?" I asked.

"You just said you were going out with me and left."

"So? They know what I meant. We're engaged remember."

"Oh yeah, right." She said nodding. I smiled and I starting walking. She followed along side with me. "Where to first?"

"Choji, he's right next door." I said.

"Right." She said. We walked in the house. His family was in the kitchen and chowing down on food. "Hey Choji, can you come to the living room, we need to tell you something?" He came in the living room.

"What is it?"

"We're engaged. Shikamaru and I."

He was like choking on his food. "Not us as together, us as in both of us. We're engaged to Gaara and Temari of Sand." He wasn't laughing.

"You're first joke was funnier."

"No, we're serious. Trust me; it's as horrible as it sounds." Ino said.

"Man that stinks, why?"

"To keep the alliance of Konoha and Sand." I answered.

"Well I think you should tell everyone at the same time to save you guys a lot of time."

"Good idea, Ino and I will meet you at the park in our normal training area, Choji. See you soon." He nodded. I looked at Ino. "Ino, you go find Sakura, and Hinata's team. I'll get Neji, Tenten, Lee, and Naruto." She nodded and we jumped off get anyone. Soon everyone was gathered in the training spot.

"What's this about?" Neji asked.

"Neji, quiet. It's important news." Tenten said. He nodded.

Ino opened her mouth and I put my hand over her mouth. "Due to recent problems in the alliance with Sand two people are being sent over to Sand to marry them and form the alliance."

"Who?" Lee asked concerned.

"Us." Ino said sadly.

"Ino, that's horrible. To who?" Sakura asked.

"Temari and Gaara of the Sand." Ino said. Everyone went quiet. "I figured you guys would take it like this. We were picked because you all had plans, duties to fulfill or were not classified or already engaged."

Ino was once again crying and was wiping her tears. I was surprised no one said saying something about Ino's tears because that's breaking a ninja law. "Also, we are no longer ninjas anymore. If we do missions, it's under Sand's name. We're no longer for Konoha; we're diplomats and can't endanger our lives again." I explained.

"I think that's horrible." Tenten said.

"I agree. It's quite unfair to the both of you." Neji said.

"My heart goes out to you two for giving your lives to strangers for the sake of Konoha. Good job." Ino gave a small smile. Lee's words actually for once, did actually make someone happy to serve Konoha even if it was my force.

"I'm going to talk to Tsunade now! They can't do this!" Naruto yelled.

"Stop." Ino said. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. "It's useless to stop it. Our parents decided it. It's not as though… I had plans for my life. Like you all." She said falling down in tears. I sat next to her and pulled her into my chest. Everyone just watched in amazement as I took care of her.

"Ino…" Sakura started. I shook my head.

"Sometimes words aren't what people need." I answered for her. Everyone left us sitting there except for Choji who wanted to comfort his teammates. I didn't blame them for leaving. I would have left Ino to her privacy if I weren't comforting her.

"Ino, do you want to go home?" She shook her head furiously in the chest.

"Shikamaru?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can you stay with me?"

I sighed and looked at her. "Sure." I answered her. There's no harm staying with her. It's not as if we'd get in trouble for cheating on our fiancé (e) s. They have no choice but to marry us. It's not like I like her, either. Moreover, she definitely doesn't like me. She's in love with Sasuke. Right? I asked myself. I wasn't sure anymore. She was sure acting weird though, I didn't want to think about it anymore.

Choji had left after that, I didn't blame him. There wasn't much to do to comfort us. I was doing the only comforting here and I didn't care to be comforted. Temari was a troublesome female, crazy, hyperactive active, easily annoyed, stressed and definitely not my type. I don't think I have a type anyway.

"Ino, I don't want to bother you, but I have a question?" She looked up with tear-filled eyes.

"Yeah Shikamaru?" She asked.

"What's my type of girl?" He asked.

She stiffened a giggled of sorts. "I don't know, one that will do anything you want, and are definitely not troublesome." I smiled at her. The way she looks at me, at this angle, she almost looks cute. It makes me want to kiss her. Did I just say that? Someone, smack me! If I like Ino then I'll be in trouble for many reasons.

I'm engaged.

She's engaged.

If not troublesome is my type, Ino can't be.

She's troublesome a lot of the time.

She's my teammate, even if we weren't engaged because of our triclan, we can't intermarry. It's again our triclan rules.

As much as I shouldn't like her, I had reasons too. It's too troublesome to fight my feelings now. Therefore, she looks cute. I'm sure there are tons of guys that think she's cute. It's normal. She's cute. I'm not denying it. I just can't like her because it would mess me up.

I sighed rather loudly. She looked up at me expecting to hear something. "What?" I asked.

"You sighed, extremely loudly. What's bothering you?" She asked.

"You." I said not thinking.

"What, me? What did I do?" She asked.

"No you're fine how you are now. You're just… it's nothing. Nothing important. A stupid part of my brain that hasn't gotten to do anything today since I didn't watch clouds." She smiled.

"You can watch clouds if you want. There is an open field that way." I patted her head and smiled.

"I'm fine Ino. I'm just over thinking. You're fine just the way you are. But can I lie down?" I asked.

"Sure." I lay down and surprisingly she rested her head on my chest and snuggled to my side. I was utterly surprised and I think I might be blushing. Look at trees, past the trees, to the clouds. It's like around noon. Choji probably was hungry and left to eat. Ino doesn't look hungry but I'm not either so whatever. She snuggled closer to my side and I blushed. I looked down at her with her eyes clothes. I put my arm around her without thinking much of it and closed my eyes going to sleep.

I woke up a few hours later. I saw Ino still resting against me but she was lying flat on her back and staring at the clouds. "I finally get why you stare at clouds. It's relaxing and you can think clearly." I smiled. It took you enough years to figure it out, when your mind is constantly thinking you have to relax it a lot. "You know what I want to know?" She asked.

"Yeah, what?" I asked not really carrying you.

"You have carried my body over long distances millions of time. You've carried me while I've been hurt. You always take care of my body and all that stuff when I do my jutsus but, you seem uncomfortable with me this close to you now." She said.

"You're troublesome when you think too much." I said. "It's because well… because when I do usually you're unconscious, asleep or not even there. You can't smack me for being too close to you when you're not there."

"If that's it, you're being stupid. I don't care if you're close to me. As long as you're not being perverted with my body or me." She answered. I smiled.

"I wouldn't dream about it for a second."

"Good, because anyways, I'd just nail you when I came to or came back." I nodded and smiled.

We stayed like that for the rest of the day. "Come on." I said standing up.

"But we've been here all day; can't we just stay here all day, and sleep here?" She asked.

"Sometimes Ino, your ideas are genius like that one but that's not your style being lazy. We should eat something and go home. We only have one more day and we pretty much wasted this one."

"No we didn't Shikamaru, we told everyone good-bye. I got to spend the day with you and learn the importance of watching clouds." I smiled at her. I didn't see how that was important. "You're going to be bored in Sunagakure without clouds and all."

"I know, but I'll have a troublesome wife to deal with. I'm sure there won't be time but I'll find something to entertain myself. I can always try to figure away out."

"When you find out, tell me, alright?" She asked.

"Yeah." I answered. "Come on." I took Ino out to dinner just us to and it was actually nice being civil with one another. Too bad the reason that we get along is a horrible time in our life. It stinks. I like this Ino, one that's civil and not so troublesome. We finished eating and I walked her to her place. I leaned against her wall and then her parents answered the door.

"Hello Shikamaru, there you are Ino. We figured you two would be out somewhere, your parents left us the message." I nodded.

"Night Ino." I said walking out. I sensed that she hadn't moved. She was watching me leave. "Go inside and sleep Ino. One more night at home. Take advantage of it." I advised her. I sensed she was smiled.

"Thanks Shikamaru, Bye." She said happily. I sensed some weirder tone in her voice but I figure that it isn't that important to figure out. I'd learn eventually, right? Right.

¤ (Last Day, Morning) ¤

This is certainly on the list of interesting mornings. I woke up to my phone ringing. I picked it up to hear a freaked out Ino's mom panicking. "What's up Mrs. Yamanaka?" I asked.

"Ino's missing." I sighed. She's back to being troublesome.

"I doubt it. Yet again, she might. I'd say the chances are 10 she ran away. She's probably thinking or something. Maybe watching clouds, who knows?"

"What, Ino watching clouds?"

"Yeah, she's pretty good at it too. I'll find her don't worry." I said hanging up the phone. I got dressed and walked outside and a kunai flew by me. I caught it and turned around.

"What's up Ino?"

"I don't want to." I smiled.

"Neither do I, join the club."

"Very funny Shikamaru, I don't. I never wanted to get married in the first place! I still don't. Especially to Gaara." She's finally thought about it enough to realize its happening. It's a step, a good step but a troublesome one at that.

She jumped off the room landing next to me. "Aren't you going to say something, comfort me?" She asked.

"No, you've been comforted enough. Now that you actually accept its happening, I can't do anything for you. You were sort of in denial as if it was far in the future. You had plenty of time. Did you pack up?"

"I know its happening and I did. My parents were crying all night. I knew they'd call you when they realized I wasn't in my room."

"I didn't think you'd run away. You looked like you had found all the answers you needed when I left yesterday."

"I did, but not about the engagement. I realized that this morning. It hit me hard." I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I knew it would. Come on, I know where we're going." I said walking off. We went into the grill where everyone awaited us.

"What is this?" Ino asked.

Sakura stepped forward. "It's a thank you, good-bye party." She said.

"For us?" She asked.

"No, for Sasuke." I said. Both girls gave me a mean glare. "I was playing; you guys need to be more enjoyable."

"Yes for you Ino, it's a thank you for saving all of us and Konoha even though it's against your will, you still are. It's also a good-bye because you're leaving us." Sakura hugged Ino. "I'm sorry I was so mean to you Ino, I was being stupid."

"I'll forgive you if you forgive me. I mean there's a chance we might not see each other again so, friends?" Sakura nodded and they let go again. It was an okay party. I would have rather watched clouds and relax and consol my mind but this was all right too.

Soon though, the party was over and all returned home. They all wanted to avoid the sad fact of the truth that we were leaving, to save them, and we weren't coming back for an extremely long time, if at all. That was the sad truth of the matter.

Tsunade told us to transport ourselves to Sunagakure and use the last jutsu we'd need for a while. I know that I planned on if she didn't leave me alone, trapping her with my shadow imitation jutsu and going into the house while she bakes in the sun. It was mean but that's how you deal with troublesome girls. I've done to Ino plenty of times.

"Well this is where we say good-bye to you two." Tsunade said.

"Yeah, I guess." I said.

"Yeah, good-bye and thanks for everything you've done for us in the past." Ino said smiling. Trying not to cry. She knew what to expect of Gaara, that wasn't sympathy, care, or love. I hated that's how her life was going to end up. At least Temari could possibly show care, sympathy or love. I had known her to in the past but Gaara… he was a cold hearted killer. Yet again, better Gaara then Kankuro. He was a major pervert and needed a head adjustment.

"I'm really sorry it all had to end up like this, but some things are meant to be, and this is one of them. I'm sorry though. Thank you for saving us all. You won't be forgotten, I know that. I promise you." I smiled.

"Thanks, don't do anything much for me. Don't trouble yourself with remembering me. You can remember Ino though." I said. Ino looked at me and smiled.

"I wish this was all just a big mistake." Ino said.

"I do too Ino, for your sake and not so much mine. As long as you're happy, then I don't care." I said and we prepared the jutsu and we were gone, as quickly as we left Konoha we showed up in our new home Sunagakure. Know as simply Suna to its natives.


	2. Crazed First Days of Marriage

◊ (Crazed First Days of Marriage) ◊

∆ (Sunagakure) ∆ - ¤ (Nightfall) ¤ - VP: Ino

I couldn't believe that I was actually here, this was actually happening. I collapsed to the ground. "There is no use in living Shikamaru. I'm going to live a horrible life and then die at his hands. I might as well kill myself." I took a kunai out and thought about what place I wanted to stab it. Shikamaru took the kunai from me and took all of them away from me.

"Ino, get a hold of yourself. No matter what, you're better than that. If take your own life or I won't ever forgive you. I want you to deal. I promise that no matter what, I'm won't let he kill you and I won't let you kill yourself." He said to me. I smiled. I wish I could believe you, I really do. Honestly Shikamaru, you're a great guy but I'm married to another. You may want to protect my weak self-forever but you can't protect me from my own husband. Especially not Gaara.

"Shikamaru…" I said looking at the ground. That's all I could manage to say.

"You're better then this. This is low for anyone. Taking your life is the lowest form of weakness. Get on your feet and show everyone here. You are a representative of Konoha so show them what you're made of. I know this isn't going to last long because Konoha will rebuild, become stronger then…"

"There isn't anything. Konoha can be strong but Suna will get stronger as well. Shikamaru we're doomed. Can't you just let me die?" I begged.

"I'd rather die then let you die by anyone's hands. Understood? Don't give up on your life Ino. I promise I'll save us. Don't worry about it. Konoha isn't that weak, we'll be alright."

"I wish I could believe you Shikamaru, I really wish I could." I said to him smiling.

"Get to your feet Ino, we're going." He said.

"I don't have to listen to you Shikamaru, I don't. Nevertheless, you know more about me then anyone I've ever met. You care about me more then anyone I've ever met. I owe you so much Shikamaru thank you. Even you keep that promise then I promise I'll fulfill my own promise to myself and you that I wrote on a slip of a paper two days ago." I told him. On that slip of paper, I wrote things I never wanted anyone to read again. They were things that I wanted to do but I never would have a chance to do. They were truths that I told myself I didn't want to tell him but I would if he kept his promise.

"Alright, I hope to see that paper again because I'm not going to let you suffer." He said and he walked off. I smiled and followed. We walked into the Kazekage's office.

"I wasn't expecting to see you two all this soon."

"Well we're here. So tell us where they live and we'll go there."

"You can't live with them, of course. I have your own apartments. You move in with them in a year when you're married. You couples will go out on double dates with your partners every Saturday until then." I nodded. "Alright, here are the apartment keys and bye."

"Thanks come on Ino." He said and I followed willingly.

We went into the apartment. It turned out that it was one apartment for both of us; there were two beds, a kitchen, a sitting room and a bathroom. "It's small." I said.

"Yeah but whatever, at least we only have to deal with them one day a week which is 52 days total before our wedding. Aren't you happy?" More than you can imagine.

"We should go to sleep, recover our chakra and such." Shikamaru nodded. "Good-night Shikamaru and thank you."

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome Ino." He said. I smiled and went to bed.

¤ (Saturday) ¤

"I don't feel like dealing with a troublesome woman." Shikamaru said.

"Are you finally saying that I'm not troublesome?" I asked smiling.

"Not recently you haven't been." He answered.

"I'm glad because we're going to be living here together for a year."

"I'd hope less. I want to get us both out of here but we should get dressed and deal with them." I sighed.

"Do we have to?"

"Yeah, I guess we do. For Konoha and all." He answered.

"Right, Konoha." I said. "I miss it."

"I do too, that and clouds. Also thanks for cooking and cleaning the place. You did a good job and I appreciate it and all." He said.

"You're welcome. I guess I'm preparing to be married and all. Living with you for a year is a start."

"I wish you didn't have to go through this." He said.

"Stop acting as though you want to be here." I said sighing.

"I don't, but I figure in my head that if one of us has to I'd rather it be me then you."

"Why would that be?" I asked.

"Because you have a life, unlike me. I'm a no body back home. You're talented. You could if you wanted to marry any guys in the whole village. You're beautiful and any guy would marry you Ino. You have a chance to be happy. I'm sure that's why my parents said it would be fine, because it's not like I have anything better to do with my life." He said.

"Stop being so down Shikamaru… wait a sec did you just say I'm beautiful?" He shrugged and walked out of the room. "Shikamaru!" I yelled. I ran into the room after him. I put my hands on his shoulders. "You did, didn't you?"

"Duh. Even you aren't stupid enough to confuse a compliment. I am speaking the same language as you, you know." I smiled. "Well thanks, and I'm going to change." He smiled and I walked off. I think I may be crazy but I think he likes me, and I don't hate him either. I said smiling. I slipped myself into my new dress I bought that was more of Suna style.

I sat down on our couch and then the door rang. "I'll get it." I said.

"Ino?" Temari asked.

"Hey, who were you expecting? Oh yeah, Shikamaru. No, he's still changing in the bathroom."

"Shikamaru, I've heard that name before." She said thinking.

"You should, he was your challenger during the Chuunin Exams."

"Yeah, that's him."

"Where's Gaara?" I asked.

"He's coming?" I nodded.

"Yeah, you guys are our fiancé (e) s." I informed her.

"What?! I was told I was just to take you guys around town! That Kazekage has got to be joking if he thinks I'm marrying that lazy jerk."

"Talking about me already, hey Temari." Shikamaru said waving.

"I'm not marrying you no matter what." He laughed.

"I don't want to marry you and I suppose neither does Gaara or Ino but it's already decided. No going back, sorry." He said smirking.

"Shikamaru!" She jumped and I took her fan. Both parties seemed surprised.

"No bashing your fiancé Temari, it's not a good way to start a relationship no matter how horrible it's going to end up." I corrected her.

"She's right." Gaara said.

"Hello Gaara," I greeted happily.

"Hm." He said not impressed. I sighed. "You look nice, I guess." I was surprised.

"Thanks." I said smiling. It wasn't totally hopeless as long as I didn't get too excited. Exactly like Shikamaru, don't be troublesome. I could handle this. However, I wasn't happy but I'm happy that he doesn't hate me, just act calm.

"Come on Temari, we got to go." Gaara said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"That's the end of social events for today. You two do something together yourselves. Don't expect anything to go better then this, alright?" He said walking out. I guess this was… okay. They hated us as much as we hated them.

"We have to get them to like us." Shikamaru said.

"Hello, they'd kill us if we tried that."

"We have to… for Konoha. Our true home." He emphasized.

"I wish there was another choice, like anything. Maybe I can ask." I said.

"I hope you find a way that you can because if they hate us, they might not go through with the treaty." He said.

"Then everything would be a waste." I said.

"Don't worry; we're going to talk to the Kazekage." I nodded and we went to the Kazekage and sat down in front of him.

"Temari and Gaara detest us." Shikamaru informed him.

"What do you want me to do?!" He yelled as if crying.

"What's wrong with you? You're the Kazekage. Take control and make some decisions. You're a weakling."

"You two ninja are useless. I know it. You're people they sent to be ninja for those two. You could never save us."

"Wait a minute, save you?" I asked.

"Yes, I didn't want the marriage. It was a reason to keep you until the invasion tomorrow. I wanted two capable ninja like Gaara and Temari to protect our country."

"Like we'd send our best to be married and stop being ninja." Shikamaru added.

"What?" He asked.

"When Ino and I were sent her. Tsunade said we can't be ninja, be diplomats as in the marriage."

"There has to be a marriage for the treaty to go down, period. It doesn't say anything about between whom, and about what but there has to be one."

"So you brought us here to protect you, from what?" I asked.

"Sound."

"We made this treaty to protect Konoha from sound!" I yelled.

"Then the treaty is gone."

"No, we need this treaty regardless. Even afterward, we have to." Shikamaru answered. "How about this, we protect you and you can cancel our marriages?" He asked.

"I wish I could but there has to be a marriage between at least two diplomats from either of the two countries."

"Man that stinks." Shikamaru slumped to the floor and took his thinking position. After a while, Shikamaru stood up. "What if I married Ino?"

"What!" I yelled.

"You heard me, Ino." Shikamaru said. "No quiet. If we get married her that would keep the treaty. Then we protect you guys from sound, would you keep your treaty?" He asked.

"It would meet all our expectations. Can you guys?" He asked.

"It's up to Ino. I'll talk to her later. I'm going home. I'll be back by next week."

"But, our country." He said.

"Shut it, you're a weak Kazekage. I'm helping you out so deal." Shikamaru said leaving and going back to the apartment. I sat on the couch.

"Shikamaru…" I said sighing.

"I went off the deep end, sorry Ino. I shouldn't have said that."

"No, thanks." I said smiling. "If it saves both of us. I don't care." I stood up walked over to Shikamaru. I kissed him on his cheek. I went toward the bathroom. "For Konoha, we were willing to marry people who we hate and hate us. I'd much rather marry you then anyone else I could think of Shikamaru." I said walking into the bathroom. I crumbled to the floor. It was all over, I started crying.

Shikamaru came to the door. He knocked on it. "Yes?" I said in my tears.

"If you're not doing anything in there, can you come out so I can comfort you?" He asked. I smiled and came out of the bathroom. He held me close to his body. "I'm sorry. I don't want you getting hurt."

"What are you talking about? Unless you plan to hurt me, I made it." I said smiling. "I'm not marrying Gaara. I'm marrying you." I said happily. He gave me a soft smile. He kissed my forehead and held me.

"You're definitely not troublesome Ino." He whispered to me.

"Thanks Shikamaru, I'm really glad that I'm marrying you. In these last days, I've realized something that I never though I'd find. Love." He was obviously surprised, but I wasn't.

"Ino… you don't want to." I leaned back off his chest and looked up.

"Oh yes I do, I didn't before because I knew it would hurt me but since there is no reason not to." I leaned up to his ear. "I love you Shikamaru." I said smiling and resting my head on his shoulder. It calmed my heart to say it to him, after all this time. I think I always have. Like stupid presents, you get that you never thought you need but it ends up saving your life and you cherish it more then ever, I guess Shikamaru is like that. He's always been there for me, but I never figured he'd be the one I love. Now that Sasuke's gone, I have no reason to keep up my competition for Sasuke with her. I never did love him but I realize now, I love Shikamaru.

"Yeah." He said. I looked at him. "It's too troublesome to love Ino, but you're not that too troublesome to love you either." I laughed, too troublesome to love. That's something I've never heard of. I didn't even think Shikamaru was too lazy to love someone but in the end he wasn't too lazy to love, it was too troublesome to care about sharing it.

"How so?" I asked.

"You loved Sasuke right?"

"I don't think I really loved him. I think I just wanted to beat Sakura. He never cared for me either; I gave up on him when I realized he only loved himself, like Gaara. Those two won't get married unless they get an attitude adjustment." I said.

"Well, I figured it was too troublesome to care that I liked you more then a friend, you liked Sasuke. It was too troublesome to try to get you to care about me more then a friend. It was just too troublesome and I was just too lazy to love you."

"Why isn't it now?" I asked.

"Cause all I have to do now is this." He pulled my face up to mine and he kissed me. When he was done, I still hadn't done anything. "I like you like this, you're less troublesome to care about because it's just too easy. I can still be lazy."

"So it's not too troublesome to love me if I love you back?" I asked. Therefore, because I liked Sasuke I missed out on loving Shikamaru this whole time. If I had noticed… we still wouldn't have been together. Because of our clans.

"Yeah. I love you Ino, but sometimes, you're too troublesome to care about because when I do, all I get it headaches."

"Shikamaru, we can't, our clan rules." He kissed the top of my head. I said about to cry again. He lifted up my head again.

"Ino, we aren't part of our clans any longer. We've been given to Suna and if Suna needs a marriage, then we can. We're free of Konoha and of our clan. It's okay. It was too troublesome to break our clans' rules too. However, I don't care… I love you. Just try not to be too troublesome." He said.

I smiled. "Okay, I'll try not to be." He smiled.

"Then I guess it's no longer too troublesome to love." He said.

"I'm glad because I want to be able to love you, and I want you to love me back." I answered him. He pushed me back onto the couch and I was surprised. He sat next to me so I got to my knees and leaned onto his chest.

He abruptly stood up and caused me to tumble off of him toward the ground but he caught me. "Where do you plan on going Shikamaru?" I asked. "I finally stop bothering you and let you relax. Then you decide you don't want to relax."

"I got to go take care of something. Bye Ino." He said setting me on the couch. Kissing my cheek and walking out of the apartment.

It's too troublesome to get me to care about you back but if you weren't so lazy a lot of the time then I would have loved you a lot easier as well. It seems that because you weren't lazy and cared about me we realized our love. Shikamaru, only you would be that lazy and think it was that troublesome.

I sat there for a while and then went to the window. I looked at the skies. They didn't have clouds. I wonder if he misses watching clouds. I miss him watching clouds. It's always fun to be playfully annoying when he is. When we watch clouds, he thinks which, I think is extremely troublesome but not him. It comes all too easy to the lazy boy.

I hear the door open; he comes in and stands there. I walk into the living room and he kneels down. I look at him and him holding an extremely beautiful ring in his hand. "Will you marry me Ino?" He asked. I smiled.

"Yeah, I will." He stands up and I wrap my arms around him.

"Ino, I need to put the ring on." He complained. I let go of him and hold out my hand. He placed the ring on my left ring finger. I kissed his cheek.

"It's absolutely beautiful Shikamaru." I said holding my hand out.

"Yeah it is. You deserve it. Thanks for marrying me to save our home." He said shrugging. I playfully punched him.

"I really do love you Shikamaru, don't even joke. I'll show you what's on the paper when we get home, all right. That'll prove it to you. But for now." I pushed him onto the couch. He rubbed his head.

"You can be violent Ino, calm down."

"No way." I said. I smiled and sat next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder. "Do you think they'd let us go home once we protect them?" I asked. "I'd really like to tell everyone back home."

"Maybe, who knows but yet again, once we save them. We'll have that to hold against their heads, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, we can ask to go home after the wedding. I wish we could get married back there though but the rules say there has to be a marriage involving two diplomats before the treaty can be signed, right?" I asked.

"I don't care marriages with family are too troublesome. I'd rather just have it be you and me." He said shrugging and wrapping his arms around my waist. We'd most likely sleep on this couch tonight like this because Shikamaru didn't feel like moving unless it was rather important and he happened to have a tight grip on my waist.

¤ (A morning, 6 months later) ¤

I woke up as normal; well at least what had became normal for me here. I woke up, changed in the bathroom, walked into the kitchen, made Shikamaru and I breakfast and then sat down. Shikamaru came taking his good time to sit at the table as well.

"It's been 6 months huh?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said smiling.

"You'd think Sand would attack by now, wouldn't you?" He asked concerned.

"You would but I'd hope not. I don't feel like fighting today. At least we can get to train now."

"Not much to train for." He said.

"Why not?"

"Most likely, we're going to…" I put my hand over his mouth from across the table.

"Don't say it Shikamaru, we're going to live. Get married and hopefully go home." I said sighing. I rested my head on the table seeing as I was too tired to argue with him.

"I like you when you can argue. It's easier to make you understand my thoughts. How are you and I going to win against hundreds of Sound Nin?" I asked.

"We can handle regular sand Nin, when it comes down to the elite then we'll think about it." He said.

"Figure something out now so I don't have to worry."

"Ino, that's not how my mind works. I do things as they come. If they hit us before we know or we know they're coming could make a large difference in the plan and strategy I use. Sorry but you'll just have to trust me, can you manage that?" He asked.

"Yeah, I trust you." I said. He finished eating and he came over to the opposite side of the table. He picked me up and set me on my feet. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know some where." I sighed, if he plans something it's the most ingenious thing in the world if he doesn't it usually means he just wants to get out and wonder around the city. I knew this because during our missions at night he'd get up. If he said don't worry it meant he was doing something that would cause everything to be safer, and if he said. I don't know he was walking around to clear his mind.

The only difference is now he'd force me along with him. We'd walk along the streets, look, and random stuff. "Shikamaru, Ino, it's you guys. Hey!" Kankuro said. I definitely didn't like this guy. He can be a major pervert and Shikamaru to say the least wasn't happy to see him either.

"Hi Kankuro," I said sighing.

"Sorry to hear about you guys getting stuck here, and about the breaking of your engagements." He said laughing. "It would have been funny to see my brother and sister get married though. I feel bad for you guys either way."

"I don't care. Temari is too troublesome." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Gaara is okay for him, I guess. He's just not my type." I said sticking my hands in my hair.

"Yeah, no one is Gaara's type. At least no one we've met yet. Congrats on your engagement though." He said smiling.

"Huh?" Shikamaru smirked.

"Obvious huh? I figured that it was. Even you aren't that stupid." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, good look to you to bye." Shikamaru nodded and walked off. I turned to Shikamaru.

"What was that about?" I asked. He laughed. He grabbed my left arm and put my hand in my face.

"Oh, he saw the ring." I sighed and laughed. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and walked on. I caught up to him and smiled.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and I leaned against him. "You feel up to going out to dinner?" I asked. "It's not really fair to make you cook all the time and if I cooked, you'd be dead so if you want, I'll take you out for dinner he asked."

"Really thanks?" I said smiling. I kissed his cheek, we arrived at the restaurant and we ate. We had a nice dinner. "Shikamaru, where did you get all this money? I mean for the ring and dinner." I said.

"Savings, I was too lazy to spend it so I just kept it all. So now I get a chance to actually use it." I sighed.

"Well thanks for being willing to share it with me."

"Yeah, you're welcome. You're worth it." He said. I smiled. We left the apartment and we walked through the city. He stopped and looked at the sky. He sighed. I took his hand and led him away from the city onto the top of a hill.

"Yes, I figured."

"What?" He asked confused.

"You can only see the stars from this hill because it's closest to Hoshigakure."

"Stars?"

I nodded. I sat down, grabbed Shikamaru's arm and pulled him down next to me. "Star gazing, it's a thing I realized was just like Cloud Watching?"

"How so?" He asked.

"Cloud watching consists of admiring the firmament and thinking about nature and such, right?" He nodded. "Well stars are like cloud except they're only visible during the night."

"I guess this will work thanks. I needed this." He said lying back against the grass on the hill.

"I think we both do. I plan to think as well." I said lying against him and resting my head against his chest. "You're warm Shika." He raised his eyebrow. "I like my old nickname for you."

"Whatever Ino," He said supporting my body with his arm. "Want to know something Ino?"

"Sure." I answered.

"You sure are beautiful when you're eyes reflect of the night's sky. It reminds me of when I saw them when I gave you that ring. That utter happiness was something I'd do anything to see again. I hate to see you unhappy." I pushed myself up on Shikamaru's chest and then I let myself down on him. I kissed him and then I pushed myself up from the ground back onto Shikamaru's chest to allow us both to catch our breath.

"Shikamaru, would you have married me, if not for this engagement thing."

"Do you want me to be honest?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Nope." I looked at him. "I'm thinking logically. I've loved you a lot but I figured you loved Sasuke so unless you made a mood on me, we were set to be married, and it wouldn't and couldn't happen if not for this. Also because of our families we couldn't so I wouldn't have because I can't but trust me, for a while I would have like to but I figured it was too troublesome to go against everything to marry you especially when you love Sasuke."

"You seem to like being too lazy to love someone back then. I figure you had no interest with me. You had no interest in anyone." He kissed my forehead. "I thought I had no chance but I guess everything happened out well."

"I wonder how my parents got together. My dad is just like me, and my mom is just like you. I wonder how?"

"Fate just made it, don't question it." I said. I closed my eyes as Shikamaru watched the stars or counted them.

"Hey Ino, what made you think of star gazing?"

"That funny expression on your face." I said. "It's funny but it makes me happy. You always gave that look me when we were on missions and I had made successful progress or done something right. You seemed so calm and happy as if you had no worries in the world at all. It made me happy to see you like that."

"So you wanted to see me happy?"

"Yeah, exactly." I said to him. "I don't like people sad either."

"What would make you happy?" He asked.

"Nothing at the moment because I'm as happy as I can get just being with you, the peace is calming to my soul. Love makes me happy and you already returned love to me, and made me very happy.

"I'm glad then. That means that while we're together for the rest of our lives we won't be miserable most of the time." He said.

"That's good too, I guess. I'm just glad that we care about each other. That's what I was worried about most of all?" I said looking up at the sky.

"Me not caring about you?" He asked confused.

"No, when I heard about the engagement, from the first word. I was scared."

"About what?" He asked interrupting.

"That who ever I was married to wasn't going to care about me. I knew they wouldn't love me and I wouldn't love them. What if we couldn't get along? What if he hated me? What if he was abusive? What if I was doomed to live without care? I know he wouldn't love me, but would he even care about me? Is an engagement when the two people involved too much to ask?" I asked crying into his shirt. He sat up and held me.

"Sh… Ino. I'll answer all your questions at once. It's not happening so don't worry anymore. However, here's the answer to the last one. No, it's never too much to ask that two people who are going to spend their lives with each other love each other. It's not a lot to ask at all Ino. That question isn't a bit troublesome at all." I smiled. True, I had gotten it all and all on accident.

"Shika, thank you. You seem to have grown up a lot since our real younger days." I said.

"I had to; you can't be 3 and be a ninja. Unless of course you're Naruto." I smiled at this. "I had to grow up because I had to protect you and Choji. I had to be a leader, take care of you to. If I couldn't take charge, make choices and know how to strategize then I would be the cause of your deaths. I would never forgive myself for that."

"Same goes with me if I was to lose you or anyone else close to me because I was acting childish." I told him.

"That's why ninjas have to grow up, not show emotion on the battlefield and know to be strong facing any opponent." He told me.

"You know, I hated that rule because if we didn't show emotion we wouldn't care for our teammates and other people. It was a meaningless rule."

"No, some people if a teammate was lost they would blame themselves and take their own lives. The rule is there to let you know that people may die, it's the life of a ninja, it's a protection for the weak hearted. It's to keep people from having it on their conscience that they caused the death or couldn't prevent it. It's a safety mechanism left in ninjas. That's why they give you from the time you're 16 to the time you're 20 to marry and have kids because after that, who knows what will happen to you." He said.

"So we only get 4 years to live our lives free from death?" I asked. It seemed like such a short time to get to feel like a real person, 4 years. It was such a short time but I guess its better then nothing.

"Those still in Konoha may not get that because of the threats of the attacks of Sand." He said.

"Then, it's our job to protect them, right?" I asked happily.

"I guess, yeah it us. After all, that's why they sent us right?" He asked me.

"It is." I answered him.

"Then we have to keep to it. When Sand comes, we'll stop them and make sure they don't go any further then that." He said.

"Good thinking Shika. We should go to sleep." I said resting my head on him.

"Do you intend to sleep on me?"

"Yes I do, now sleep." I answered strongly.

"I'm making myself comfortable then." He said rolling on his side and pulling me against him. I rested my head against his arm and he wrapped his other arm around me.

"Shika, do you think this is illegal?"

"Could be, but I don't care. You said to sleep."

"I'd rather not be killed before the marriage or the invasion Shika." I answered him.

"They won't kill us, we're Konoha diplomats and we don't know their rules. In Konoha, I don't think it's illegal. I didn't exactly read the book on rules from the ages of 16-20. It had guidelines but I didn't read it." I sighed.

"I don't remember it word for word but it was something stupid. Like, yeah I remember. If I give birth before the marriage then they kill me and the child."

"What?!" Shikamaru said.

"I told you it was stupid. It's a rule about illegal birth and family support and whatever. Engaged couples are allowed to sleep together but if the female party becomes pregnant and gives birth before the wedding, then it's considered wedlock and both the female and child will be killed."

"That's stupid. I think I stick to waiting till after the marriage."

"What was that Shikamaru?" I asked.

"You heard me; don't be troublesome by asking me again."

"Shika?" I asked concerned. I turned around and looked worried. He smiled he kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry Ino, I'm just playing around. When ever you're ready is fine. I'm not comfortable being a father at a young age either. I don't want to see you go through that so soon either. Don't worry." He said holding me close to his body.

"Really Shikamaru?" I asked. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"Of course, I'd never force you to do anything that could possibly endanger your life because you're too important to me. I promise you that. When you ready, I'm fine with it. Okay?" I nodded and I finally was able to calm myself and go to sleep.

This is exactly how it should be. We love each other. We respect each other. We know everything about one another. We understand the other's feelings without really having to say anything. The person just being there is enough to comfort us. This is what an engagement should be like.

¤ (Morning) ¤

It was a morning like every morning. It was bright and troublesome to start because I didn't feel like waking up. Moreover, weirdly, I expected something more. I expected it to be loud. Something was missing. Maybe it was Ino. I missed her loudly waking me up in the mornings. I had actually for the first time in 6 months or so waken up in my own free will. I jumped up to the door and looked out into the kitchen. I sighed, there she was, perfectly fine, no worries.

"Morning Shika, what's up? You look bothered?"

"You didn't wake me up." I said.

"You woke up about a half an hour too early." She answered me.

"Oh, I guess that could be it too. I thought you were kidnapped or something. I just woke up early." I sighed, everything was fine. There was no need to panic. I walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"You're a bit jumpy this morning. You sure that's it?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I said resting my head on the table.

"If you're going to sleep on the table, you might as well go back to sleep in your room."

"No, I'm resting. The bright Suna sun woke me up." I said.

"It is quite bright since it's reflecting off the sand, isn't it?" She questioned herself.

"Yeah, well you keep cooking, I'm resting." She sighed and continued preparations in making breakfast. She came over to the table where I was at positioned across the room from the window. She turned around and walked over to the window.

"Shika…" She said. I heard the sound of bodies exploding and scream.

"Ino, get down." I said. She couldn't move. I tackled her to the floor just in time. "Ino, you alright?" I asked. She didn't say anything she was in shock. Whatever she saw must have been what I heard bodies exploding from the inside out into bloody pulp. Like Gaara's sand attacks. "Was it Gaara?" She shook her head and buried it into my shirt crying. "It's alright Ino." I held her for a second. Most likely sand was invading this building as I held her.

"Ino, hide under the table when he opens the door. I'll be standing to the left of the door. I'll trap him. I need you to knock him unconscious. Can you handle that?" She shook her head as if she was clearing it.

"Of course I can," She said.

"Good because I need time to make a plan. After you knock him out, throw his body out the window. They'll keep coming and we'll keep doing that until I have a complete plan, alright?"

"Okay." She told me. I hugged her and then we went to the positions. I leaned my head against the wall listening for any signs they were coming.

"Ready." The door was kicked open. I trapped the man; she jumped and hit him unconscious. She picked up his body and tossed it out the window. "There are no more, he's it." I told her.

"What now, do you have a plan?"

"Yeah, follow close behind me. We go to find Temari and Gaara. I know we hate them and whatever but they're ninja and they'll help." I told her.

"Asking for help form fellow ninja even those who are annoying is alright when we're being attacked." I told him.

"Good." I ran through the building with Ino close behind me. We walked outside it seemed that a lot of the sound Nin were dead.

"There you two are, come on." Temari said. "Gaara is in trouble." We nodded and followed her. She fell down as soon as she opened Gaara's door.

"What's going on?" I asked looking at Gaara's body. There was sand all around him.

"He took Gaara's inner demon. We're all doomed." Ino was shaking.

"I'll take care of Gaara; he should be stabilized, not dead. Shikamaru, think of a plan." Ino said falling to her knees beside Gaara's body.

I couldn't say there was much to do. Orochimaru had Gaara's inner demon. I don't think we have a plan for this. There isn't a way to kill a demon until its vessel is dead. "It's impossible."

"Don't doubt yourself now Shikamaru, think." Ino said applying her chakra to his body as well as borrowing Temari's chakra since their family his body should easier be able to handle his chakra.

Ino had finished Gaara's preparations and Temari took over. "Ino, stay here. I'm taking care of this."

"Are you crazy? No." Ino argued. I pulled her close to my body, held her, and kissed her. I pulled her away.

"Stay Ino, please?" I begged.

"Shikamaru…" I ran out, closed the door behind me, and locked it with a kunai. I needed her to stay. I jumped on the roof and looked for Orochimaru. He was trying out the sand's power on some people. I hit the sand with a kunai and jumped down. He looked at me and smiled.

" Nara Shikamaru. You had just become a Chuunin last time we met in person. Ready to die?"

"Kagemane no Jutsu," I called out and actually caught him.

"What do you plan to do? Any form of pain you cause me will be stopped with the sand." Man, he was right. The bad guy being right is troublesome.

I'm going to run out of chakra before I figure anything out. I should have listened to Ino, man. If I die then Ino's going to be happy. There is no positive choice here.

"Shintenshin no Jutsu" I heard Ino call. She was on a roof a few houses down. Her body fell limply to the ground and started to roll of the roof. Stupid Ino. I jumped over to her body.

"Shikamaru, you don't need to take care of my body. I won't need it." Ino said in Orochimaru's body.

"What do you mean? You can't."

"It's a 50-50 chance I'll make it after my next jutsu. After than when he's suffering, kill him."

"Ino but…"

"Shikamaru, no, don't." I could sense how painful. "I'm doing what's best for everyone. You have to forgive me."

"Ino…"

"Please forgive me?" She begged.

"Ino…"

"Please!" She yelled.

"I can't. I wish I could but there has to be another way. I know there is." I argued.

"There's no time for arguing Shikamaru. It's a 25 percent that I would be able to return to my body after both, and then I'll die."

"No!" I yelled. "Shintenshin no Jutsu" I said capturing her.

"Shikamaru let me go." She said. "There's a chance that I'll live that I'll only kill his mind and the demon. There's also a chance I'll kill my own mind in the process if I am living and that happens Tenten could repair my mind with my parents and your memories of me. But if not, I need to die."

"Ino… I can't let you."

"Sorry Shika-kun, no." She looked up at me and smiled. "Kokoro koroso no Jutsu". Orochimaru's mind look as if it had exploded the demon's evil blood and chakra leaked out.

"I put my hands together, release." I said. Ino's mind was sent to her body which I was holding. I jumped down and killed Orochimaru who had practically killed with losing the demon like Gaara. All the sound Nin was gone.

I picked up her lifeless body and carried it back to our apartment. I didn't know what else I could do. Ino was gone but her body it was here. I couldn't leave it there. I'm going to take it back to Konoha. I grabbed all of both Ino's and my stuff and packed it up. I transported us close to Konoha and walked the rest of the way for I didn't have enough chakra to take it all.

"Tsunade, take care of Ino. New jutsu, kokoro koroso no Jutsu. 25 chance she's alive." I said and then passed out.

¤ (4 days later) ¤

I woke up in Konoha. I missed it. I looked outside. Clouds, blue skies, they reminded me of my last two nights with her. "Ino!" I yelled and got up but I was too weak to move. I'm not too lazy this time Ino, I promise I'm not.

"Shikamaru, keep seated." Sakura said walking in the room.

"Ino, where is she?" Sakura looked away.

"It seems, well fair. Tenten is working on what she can. It seems that her mind is okay, just inactive. We don't know how to reactivate it. It killed it, that doesn't mean it's not preserved there. There is just nothing we know how to do." Sakura answered me.

"I told her not to. She wouldn't listen. She had to save everyone, save both villages, save me, stop Orochimaru. I told her to stay there. I locked her in so she wouldn't leave yet she came. Why?"

"You would have just as easily left her for the next life it seems to me." Sakura answered.

"Yeah, but. I didn't want her to die."

"She's not dead!" Sakura yelled. "Not yet, she should be dead so many years. We'll find a way to get in her mind, we will."

"If I would have listened to her, I would have killed her."

"What?"

"She told me after she used the mind kill jutsu, to kill Orochimaru. What if I didn't give her enough time? What if I killed her? I thought I waited. What if I didn't?" I asked.

"Shikamaru, get a hold of yourself. You know better then anyone the timing for it. You should have, you're a genius. I doubt that's it. I don't know why but I know she's going to come back." I sighed.

"Then, can I take her body to her parents' house. Since there isn't anything, you can do. Just let her rest?" I asked.

"I guess you're right. No harm in keeping her here. On the other hand, taking her home. Sure." Sakura said. "But you can't get up for a 3 more days."

¤ (A week later) ¤

I went to Ino's house as I normally did. I didn't stay long before I got depressed with watch her dead-like state but I wanted to talk to her. I knocked on the door. "Morning Shikamaru," Her mom said, she had been crying these last 4 days a lot as I could tell by her tone.

"I'll take care of myself." I said walking up to Ino's room and taking a seat by her body.

"It's no use." Her mom said. "She's not coming back."

"She's not dead. Her mind just isn't here. It's somewhere."

"Her father never takes this long to return to his body. Why her?"

"Let me figure this. A minute a 10 foot. It's approximately 500 miles from there to here that means 264000 total feet because of 5280 ft per mile. So dividing our previous answer by 60 to get the number of hours and dividing that number by the number of hours in a day. She should be back, if she's coming in… 184 days."

"That's a very long time." Her mom said.

"Yeah, I think I might just take her body closer. I don't feel like waiting." I said.

"Why hasn't someone thought of this before?"

"No one knows her timing to return to her body."

"So where is her should about now?"

"17 of the way here. However, chances are that if I change her position it will lengthen the time. We're better off waiting."

"Alright, 184 days, minus 11 is. 173 to go. I can handle this." Her mom broke out in tears. Her body is probably being moved so much that it's disrupting her return. It usually takes her less then a minute to go less then 10 feet so my approximation is right.

"See you in 173 days Ino, hurry up." I told her.

¤ (170 days later) ¤

It's close to the time she could return; honestly it could be any day now. That's why I've am staying with Ino's body until she returns. I'm sure she's tired. Usually Sakura stops by and refills her chakra supply so that she can continue returning. If she completely runs out then she can't return so everyone helps her out. Come on Ino, you can make it." I said.

"Shikamaru, someone is here for you!" Mrs. Yamanaka called.

I walked down the stairs and the Kazekage was standing in front of me. "Time's up one week left."

"Man!" I said. "180 plus 170 plus 7 is 157."

"You do know that…"

"I know, troublesome Ino, troublesome treaty, troublesome Konoha, troublesome Suna, troublesome everything. I know it all. I'll handle it. Have everything ready on the last day, we'll be there." I said sighing.

"You better or you know what." He said transporting himself back.

"Yo Ino, wherever you are are... hurry up and be back. We're late!" I yelled at the sky.

"I'm up. Couldn't you have just come to my room? What's going on?" Ino said walking down the stairs like nothing had been happened.

"You forgot already? We're due to be married in a week." I reminded her.

"What?" He mom asked.

"Yeah, they messed up the wedding. It said you guys had to send to people to Suna and those two had to be involved in a marriage not get married so, well that's how it ended up. Therefore, in a week, I'm marrying Ino. Don't tell anyone though, its diplomat business."

"It's not fault you took my host form so far away from my target form. You should know the farther and more my form it's used the longer it takes me to come back." She said. She was shaking and wobbling. I walked over to the bottom of the stairs and held my arms out. "What are you doing Shika…?" She collapsed into my arms.

I held her. "No wonder you trust me with your body more then you. You're abusive to it." I said carefully carrying her form in my arm. Her mom looked on with shock. "She's fine, just no chakra." I told her.

I sat on Ino's bed, laid her body down and rested her head on my lap. I rested against the wall and let her sleep. A while later I felt something wrap their arms around my waist. "Morning." Ino said. "How long was I out?"

"I don't know how long we been here?" I asked.

"I don't know but it doesn't matter. My parents care that we're engaged. Or that you're in my bed?" She asked.

"Your mom was surprised but I told her not to tell anyone so we're safe. I've been sitting by your bed for 6 months now waiting for you to come back so I don't think she suspects anything."

"6 months." She sighed. I kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, we're getting married in a week."

"Like I care, it's not going to change much. I'm still going to stay here next to your side." She said.

"We might have to stay in Suna." I said.

"Whatever, after saving them we deserve to go home."

"I agree but things don't always turn out what we like."

"Well, come on. I want to sleep."

"What?" I asked.

She pulled me down on the bed next to her. She tucked her self into a ball and rested her head against my chest. "I missed you. You left me." I smirked.

"You left me, you planned to honestly didn't you?"

"I told you I had a 25 that I'd live. I was just lucky. Actually if the plan was gone through all the way, I would have died. What did you do?"

"You killed his mind and the demon Ino, and then I killed him."

"So I should have died."

"I released you."

"But that should have killed my mind, why didn't it?"

"I figure it's like your mind body Jutsu how it only affects the enemy but seeing as you were in their mind, maybe you had already left when you stopped the other one."

"I guess it makes sense but it requires a sacrifice of a life to kill a mind or demon."

"Orochimaru's life." I said.

"I guess, are you sure he's dead?"

"I stabbed him to death, he's dead." I said. She let out a huge sigh and rested her head on my chest again. "As long as he doesn't hurt anyone again."

"He won't."

"Also," she gave space between her face in mine. She slapped me then she pulled herself toward me and kissed me. It was the weirdest combination of feels I had ever felt, hurt, confusion, and love.

"Why'd you do that?" Tears were threatening to come out of her eyes.

"You almost… almost left me. I would have been very upset with you if you had left me Shika." She said now crying silently.

"I'm sorry but… I didn't want anyone to get hurt Ino. Especially not you," I said to her.

"Next time use your genius mind and figure out a plan instead of waiting until you run out of chakra then die!" She yelled. I held her close to me.

"I did there was no other choice. My next plan was to use a kunai to kill myself, killing him but the sand so I figured I'd stall until a plan came to me."

"I so want to smack you Shika, but I'm too weak hearted to."

"I know you'd rather not let me out of your sight but you do know that you'll have to." I said.

"Whatever for?" She asked pleading for me not to leave her.

"No one but your mom knows we're married. We can't stay together, only a week. We might want to invite our family and friends to the wedding as well." I said.

"We'll tell them tomorrow." She said. "Can't you stay tonight?" She asked.

"As much as sleeping right here with you sounds so nice, I got to go back to see my parents." I kissed her forehead and sat up. She sat up as well.

"Bye Shika, I'll be over early tomorrow so being prepared."

"Do I have to wake up early? It's troublesome." I said sighing.

"Fine, meet me at the park at 10 and don't be late. I'll get everyone there." I smiled.

"Thanks Ino, I'll be there." I said kissing her on the lips and after a few seconds, we broke apart. I walked out of her room. She was leaned around the corner.

"Don't be late Shikamaru or you'll be in for it!" I said playfully.

"Troublesome, I'll be there. It's important. Don't forget not to tell anyone till then, Ino." I said waving and walking out. I smiled after closing the door.

I went home with a smile on my face and walked in the house. "Shikamaru, where have you been?" My mom asked.

"With a troublesome girl, well women I guess she is, isn't she?" I asked myself.

"Shikamaru, who?" She asked. "You're engaged…

"To her, yeah. I was with her." I said walking down the hall.

"Shikamaru, who is she?"

I ignored, troublesome mom can't all people just leave me to think. Clouds, I should go watch clouds. On the other hand, I could do it out my window. I nodded. Window. I walked to my window, stared out into the sky, and watched them pass.

There was a knock at the door. I'm watching clouds, stop being troublesome. "Shikamaru! Get out here."

"Man, I'm watching clouds." I complained. I opened the door.

"Shikamaru, what's going on with you? You've been much more distant since you came back did something happen while you were in Suna."

"Yeah, everything is going to be explained by Ino and me tomorrow at 10. Don't ask until then. I told Ino that I wouldn't tell anyone until then."

"Ino's alive?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, I knew she was. She had to be. Well night." I said closing the door. My dad stopped me from closing it.

"Shikamaru, explanation." He said sternly.

I sighed. "Troublesome, Ino said wait until tomorrow, sorry." I said. "I promise we'll explain tomorrow."

"Alright." My mom said. "Come on." She told my dad and they walked off after closing my door.

I don't know what I'd do if Ino didn't come back to me. I wish I could say I didn't have a doubt in my mind about it but that was a lie. I wasn't sure if was able to cancel the jutsu. Why did I take the chance if I knew she hadn't returned to her body yet, why? I pounded my hand on the windowsill. What if I had killed her?

I looked back at the clear blue skies, for this late in the day I was glad for sure that there were still clear blue skies and clouds to calm and relax me of my hardship. The clear skies remind me of her eyes when she's happy, how they sparkle and gleam. They are relaxing and make me feel so happy. I just know being with her is what I want to do.

If I told you this story, you probably wouldn't believe me, my life story. It doesn't quite make sense either. I was born into the Nara Clan. A clan that focuses its normal life toward Deer care and it's ninja life toward Shadows. My father and I really don't like doing anything that we don't absolutely have to and we hate anything that's troublesome. Yet again, we marry troublesome women. It didn't make sense to anyone.

¤ (9:45 AM) ¤

"Shika." A voice said. I wrestled to sit up. I opened my eyes. A girl, brilliant. It was obviously wasn't Ino cause my mind would know her voice anywhere, and it wasn't mom. It was… my sister, Kari. Her name meant light because she couldn't do the shadow jutsu; my parents tested her when she was little. If she could use shadows, then she wouldn't be affected by them, she was so they called her Kari. Kari is my minor by 4 years.

"What's up Kari?"

"There's a girl to see you." Kari reminded me of Hinata. She was quite timid, not as timid as Hinata but timid nonetheless. She was self-conscious and while extremely beautiful chooses to hide herself and her figure as did Hinata.

"You mean Ino… my close friend?" I asked curious to see if Kari remembered Ino. It would be important because Ino would soon become her sister-in-law. I figured they'd know each other by now.

"Hai," Kari said nodding. "Two girls."

"Who else?"

"I'm not sure." She answered looking at the floor. "A boy, with weird eyes." Neji? The girl probably is Tenten then, but who knows.

I walked down the stairs to meet faces with Neji, Tenten and Ino. "Morning." Ino said happily.

"Morning." I said. How much I wanted to walk over to her and kiss her but not until it's announced.

"Tenten wanted to come with Ino to get you." Neji explained their presence.

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure Ino was content with her marriage situation and didn't do anything rash. I still feel so bad for you." Ino smiled.

"I'm fine, the marriage is going…" I put my hand over her mouth. They think she's married to Gaara, she wouldn't be like this if she was married to Gaara, troublesome woman.

"Ino… we'll explain when we get there, understood." I said. She nodded and I gave her a smile.

"I can't believe you're married to Gaara. Gaara." Tenten repeated emphasizing it.

"Me neither," Ino said.

"We have to go." Neji said.

"Yeah, you can talk later about Ino's marriage with 'Gaara'." I said inertly smirking. Ino turned to me and gave me a funny look as if I was doing a worst job hiding it then her, as if, ha.

∆ (Training Field, Park) ∆

"Okay, we're going to explain what we did the last year." I said plainly.

"Shikamaru." Ino complained.

"You explain what we're doing then." I said leaning against a tree.

"Well, yeah, that's what we're doing." Everyone sighed and nodded. "Well when we got there we were early and we were set up in an apartment to share until the marriage which would take place a year after we left."

"Making that this coming week." I added.

"So, the Kazekage set up double dates with us, Gaara and Temari to get us use to each other. However, on the first day, it was a disaster. Gaara was… um… okay I guess. Temari went berserk to quote her 'That Kazekage has got to be joking if he thinks I'm marrying that lazy jerk.'" I looked at Ino. She laughed. "No offense Shikamaru, even though it's true some of the time." Ino said.

I stepped forward. "So we went to the Kazekage to make sure there was still going to be a treaty regardless of the fact our fiancé (e) s hated us. Which we knew from the start, it was mutual hate." I explained.

"What did you do?" Sakura asked.

"I too am curious." Lee added.

"He said that there had to be a marriage, involving the two diplomats, us." Everyone nodded. Ino said.

They didn't get it. This was going to be funny. I sighed. "A Marriage, two of us. Get it. It's for us." I stated bored with their stupidity. Everyone gasped. Sakura jumped to the stage and so did Tenten.

"Now wait a second Shikamaru, what are you saying?" Sakura asked.

"You can't be saying that you're going to marry Ino?"

"With Orochimaru I was wondering if we needed the treaty because all their ninjas are dead. They're no use but I figured I'd talk to Tsunade. If not then…" I stopped to see everyone staring at me.

"Shikamaru… stop torturing them." Ino scolded me.

"But it's fun." I answered. I grabbed her arm and pulled her toward me in my arms. She rested against my body.

"Now explain," She whispered in my ear.

"After I do this, I won't need to." I brought my hands to her face and held her face as I kissed her and then I let her crumble a bit for after that she was weakened. I just held her in my arms.

"What's going on?" Tenten yelled.

"They love each other." Neji said bluntly.

"Finally, someone else is being a genius." I said still holding Ino in my arms. He shrugged.

"I love Ino and upon the freedom from the arranged marriage I took the chance to ask her to marry her." Ino looked at me. "Well, we though we'd have to anyway so Ino said she was happy because at least it was someone she trusted, and loved that she was being married to."

"He thought I was delusional." She said. Yeah, by the way, you were acting, it seemed like that.

"You locked yourself in the bathroom crying, it sounds delusional to me." I responded.

"I was… feeling a lot at once." She managed to say.

"So, I decided that I'd marry her since I loved her as well. At first, it was because we had to, but because we had to, we realized we really did love each other. So, I bought a ring and properly asked Ino to marry me." I said dully.

"Wow Shikamaru…" Sakura said. "I didn't think you had it in you. To be a romantic type." She said.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"Can I see you ring?" Tenten asked Ino. Ino shrugged and held up her left hand. Tenten smiled. "It's a sand ring, it's made of condensed sand of years to make the diamond, and the band is condensed rock found only in sand. It's one of a kind thing, rare in Konoha. It's one special ring." Tenten said.

"How did you know?" I asked lazily.

"I have to study all materials to know which one works best for what. Sand is a good material to make jewelry out of it; they have a good industry for it. It makes bad weapons though, because it absorbs blood, you can't use weapons like that." Tenten said. "But they make awesome rings."

"Where'd Neji get yours?" Ino asked.

"The Hyuugas have a special collection of stones that are passed through their clan based on position and strength. Neji challenged Hiashi and for beating him, Neji got a stone then he bought the actual ring." Tenten held up the ring in front of her.

"So Hinata has one as well?"

"Nai," Hinata said.

"The males pass the jewelry on through the clan, for their wives." Neji said.

"That's nice." Ino said.

"Whatever." I said. Ino sighed and she leaned against me. "I'm hungry; let's talk more at the restaurant." I said.

"Fine." Ino said. Walking along my side to the grill which we had rented out for a while for this event, our announcement of our wedding.


	3. Vessel of the Waiting Maiden

◊ (Vessel of the Waiting Maiden) ◊

VP: Ino - ∆ (Grill) ∆

I went to the Grill with everyone but what I didn't expect was a weirdly familiar girl following us. I didn't want to bother Shikamaru with her. I figured she was just a shy fan girl of one of the boys. I wonder if Neji still has fan girls even after he's engaged. Sasuke probably does wherever he is.

Shikamaru was talking it with the two guys and Sakura was walking over to me. "Oi Ino, aren't you happy about your engagement?" Sakura asked.

"Of course Sakura, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you were spacing out then, and you worried me. I thought you were thinking if he loved you or not." I laughed what a joke.

"He's proven his love for me during our friendship more then enough times, and his loyalty while I was gone was nothing. I wish he and I hadn't been apart so long. I missed him so much. The strange thing is how weird a relationship we have. It's not much different, but quite enjoyable. Of course it's a bit different, but not by much." I said.

"Really, that's good. Relationships that are far from the friendship are always bad. It meant you didn't have a strong bond before as just partners, how could soul bonded and law bounded be better?" Sakura asked. She spaced out, thinking about Sasuke.

Sakura was the only one who would love a man through all her years who didn't love her back, was an avenger, hated everyone, hated her, lived for himself only, can't love and was a traitor to her home. I gave up on him years ago, but not her. When she loves something, she does go all out.

I waited for her to get over her mind set, it was a while. "Huh?" Sakura asked. "Ino, why didn't you stop me from blanking out like that?"

"Because sometimes a reality kick can forever damage your mind, sometimes it's good to dream." I said.

"Thanks." Sakura said.

"You're welcome, so what's up with not telling us earlier you were engaged to Shikamaru?" Sakura asked.

"I just woke up from a coma Sakura, duh." I said.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Why didn't he?" She asked.

I sighed. "I guess he'd figured I'd want to be there. I'm surprised you didn't see it obvious with they way has been acting since we got back, but whatever." I said.

I walked over to Shikamaru and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Hey Ino." He said.

"Hey yourself, what's going on here?" I asked.

"We're talking." He said.

I sighed. "Details Shika, details." I said.

"We're talking about our fiancées, feel better?" He asked. I nodded.

"What about us?" Tenten said finishing her talk with Hinata and coming over and sitting considerably close to Neji.

"About you in general, as girls and fiancées."

"That's a broad spectrum of conversation." I said.

"Yes, that's why I'd like to continue talking with Neji." Shikamaru said crossing his arms.

"Well fine then." I said crossing my arms. I grabbed Tenten and Hinata's arms but stopped. "Hey, where'd Naruto go?" I asked.

"Um… he went to talk to Tsunade." Hinata said.

"Ah right, about getting passports for everyone for the wedding." I said. "Remind me to thank him later for that." I told Hinata.

"Hai," She answered.

Well Hinata, Tenten and I went to another part of the restaurant and sat down. "So how are your guys' engagements going?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"It's been a two years now, but Neji's lucky that I can be patient with him." Tenten said crossing her arms.

"Come to think about it, it's been a year for me." I said. "It seems like forever." I said resting my head on the table.

"Forever is right." Tenten said.

"It hasn't been long for me and Naruto-kun." Hinata said. "But it still seems early." She says. Tenten and I straightened up.

"Hinata, early? Are you serious? Most countries have you married off by 16; we just start engagements sometimes months before our 16th."

"I just seems, quick. Many don't have a time to know their partner, and I weep for them." Hinata said.

"Yeah, I know how they feel." I said resting my head on the table again. "It feels horrible to force yourself to love someone you know you never could. The only security I had those days before I found out Gaara and I weren't getting married was Shikamaru. He promised he wouldn't let Gaara kill me."

"That's good." Hinata said.

"I was so scared; I would have been dead if not for him. I wanted to kill myself. He would have killed himself for me." I said slowly letting a tear fall but I quickly wiped it. "He said if we didn't have to do this for everyone's safety he'd kill himself to let me go free, if there wasn't a chance it would still go down. I wanted to die, desperately."

Ж (Flashback) Ж

I couldn't believe that I was actually here, this was actually happening. I collapsed to the ground. "There is no use in living Shikamaru. I'm going to live a horrible life and then die at his hands. I might as well kill myself." I took a kunai out and thought about what place I wanted to stab it. Shikamaru took the kunai from me and took all of them away from me.

"Ino, get a hold of yourself. No matter what, you're better than that. If take your own life or I won't ever forgive you. I want you to deal. I promise that no matter what, I'm won't let he kill you and I won't let you kill yourself." He said to me. I smiled. I wish I could believe you, I really do. Honestly Shikamaru, you're a great guy but I'm married to another. You may want to protect my weak self-forever but you can't protect me from my own husband. Especially not Gaara.

"Shikamaru…" I said looking at the ground. That's all I could manage to say.

"You're better then this. This is low for anyone. Taking your life is the lowest form of weakness. Get on your feet and show everyone here. You are a representative of Konoha so show them what you're made of. I know this isn't going to last long because Konoha will rebuild, become stronger then…"

"There isn't anything. Konoha can be strong but Suna will get stronger as well. Shikamaru we're doomed. Can't you just let me die?" I begged.

"I'd rather die then let you die by anyone's hands. Understood? Don't give up on your life Ino. I promise I'll save us. Don't worry about it. Konoha isn't that weak, we'll be alright."

"I wish I could believe you Shikamaru, I really wish I could." I said to him smiling.

Ж (Flashback Over) Ж

"Ino, that's horrible." Tenten said laying her hand on mine.

"I know, now it's almost unimaginable that I would do that. Like it was so uncontrollable dream, but he saved me. If not for that, I would have died for no reason. I owe him my life." I said.

"And he owes you his, you're even but yet again which life is more?" Hinata asked. "Lives have no equivalency so which is more valuable?" She asked.

"Neither, to him it's yours, to you, it's his." Tenten said. "Either way, you two would have been miserable.


	4. Another Problem or Two

◊ (Another Problem or Two) ◊

∆ (Grill) ∆ - VP: Shikamaru - ¤ (Hours Later) ¤

"So, you're marrying a troublesome woman?" My dad asked me.

"Yeah, but she's not always troublesome. She's a bit sometimes, but not all the time. I don't really care, I love her." I answered. My dad smacked my back hard.

"See, now you understand why I married your mother." I shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. Because you love her." He nodded.

"I remember when you asked me the first time." I smirked. I remember too. It was when I first met Ino.

Ж (Flashback) Ж

"Dad, why did you marry Mom? She's soooo troublesome." I said leaning against the wall of the back of the house while my dad punched training posts that were metal. I should have been impressed but I wasn't, I'd seen him do it before.

"Well because… you'll find out someday."

"Man, that's soooo not helpful." I said sighing.

"You'll learn, but more importantly, why do you ask?"

"Cause they're this girl… and she's soooo troublesome."

"Name?"

"Yamanaka Ino,"

"She part of the tri-clan with us Shikamaru. You need to respect her."

"I respect her, she's strong and what not, a good ninja but she's just soooo troublesome. She says that I'm stupid and I am too lazy."

"You are." My dad answered me.

"Not helping." I said.

"I know, but it's not nice to point out character flaws about people."

"You said she was troublesome didn't you?" I nodded. "First mistake, never tell a girl she's troublesome. It upsets girls."

"Like I care, it's not like we'll ever have a chance to be civil to each other. We get along, okay if she's not bashing me over the head. Man, she's troublesome." I complained.

"Shikamaru, go train or something. We'll talk later."

"Whatever."

"Also, think about how you can use her jutsus to your advantage, the logic of dealing and being civil with her, is important." My dad said.

Ж (Flashback Over) Ж

"Yeah, well I guess all those years of worrying about her, carrying her around, protecting her must have rubbed off on me." He nodded.

"It's getting use to the person. Most great relationships build off of friendships." My dad said. "Well we'll be at the wedding, your sister and mother as well."

"Thanks." I said turning around and Ino crashed into me knocking me to the floor. "Hello Ino, can you create a better way to great me?" I asked sighing and rubbing my arms.

"Sorry, there is this weird girl following me around in the place, how'd she get in?" She asked.

Hm… a weird girl. It's not someone that Ino knows, who could it be... Kari! "She looks oddly familiar." Ino nodded. I laughed and pulled Ino over to the other side of the door. Kari jumped behind the wall. "It's alright Kari." I said.

"Who's she, you know her?" Ino asked.

"Duh, she's my sister."

"I've been in your house millions of times, why haven't I seen her before?"

"Kari is shy and likes to hide from them. Like Hinata a few years ago. She's fine. Right Kari?" I asked sighing.

Kari nodded. Ino smiled and walked over to the girl. I wanted to stop Ino but Ino wanted to meet her. "Hey Kari, I'm Ino."

"I know." She responded. Ino turned to me.

"How?"

"Duh, because she's my sister. Like she doesn't know my teammates. Like you said you've been in the house millions of times, she's always known who is in the house but she's never got a chance to meet you."

"Oh, well Kari it's great to meet you." Ino said hugging her. Causing Kari to freeze.

"Um Ino… you're invading her personal space." I said.

Ino stepped back and bowed. "Sorry, I just normally hug people I meet." Ino said laughing.

"Or slap them." I added. Kari jumped behind me. I smiled.

"Hey, that was totally your fault."

"I didn't do anything." I defended myself.

"You were staring at me." I said.

"So, I can't stare at you."

"No, I didn't know you. You don't go around staring at people!" Ino defended herself.

"Whatever Ino, that's how I meet people. I stare at them and judge their abilities. You're my teammate. I wanted to check your level. So I stared."

"I didn't know you. You might want to talk with them, and then judge their skill." Kari ran away into my mom. "Good job Shikamaru." She said.

"You talk too loud. She's very quite."

"She's not lazy."

"Nope, females in our clan, born into it are usually calm and quiet. They make awesome ninjas."

"Her?" I nodded.

"Yeah, she's good but she can't do any shadow techniques but she's extremely intelligent so it doesn't matter, she'll find her own style one day."

"That explains her name." Ino said.

"Yeah, when she was born, she didn't cast a shadow. Shadow users have extremely large dark shadows; she didn't have a shadow at all. So my parents called her Hikari." I said.

"It's a pretty name, so you ready to go?"

"Where?"

"I need to get a dress Shikamaru, you and Neji or going to buy Tuxes, while Tenten, Sakura, Hinata and I are going to buy wedding dresses." I said.

"Oh yeah, I just figured you'd get one when we got there."

"I figured being a representative of Konoha, a diplomat of Konoha; we should dress in their styles, to be safe and all."

"Good thinking." I said wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her check. "Bye." I said.

"Alright, take care of yourself and also, pick up Naruto to get a Tux as well." I nodded. –Buy Tux with Neji -pick up Naruto –get him them both a Tux: Got it.

Ino, Tenten, Sakura and Hinata left and I walked over to Neji. "You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, we need to get Naruto." Neji nodded and we walked over to Naruto's apartment.

I knocked on the door. Naruto opened the door. I pulled him outside. "We're going shopping for tuxes for my wedding." I said.

"Alright, where are the girls?" Naruto said looking around.

"Buying their dresses?"

"Can't we see them?"

"Of course not, it's bad luck in a relationship to see the bride before the wedding in her wedding dress." I said.

"Remind me to remember that." Naruto said.

"I will." Neji said. "I don't want to see you mess up my cousin's life." He said holding a fist to Naruto face.

"Neji, we got to go." I said not caring about Naruto very much.

We arrived at the tuxes, and found ones that we liked. Everyone bought two, one for their own wedding, and one for everyone else's' weddings so we wouldn't have to shop later. I wondered how the girls' were doing.

"What to do now?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to head back to the complex." Neji said.

"How long until the girls said they'd be back?" Naruto asked.

"Dinner tonight, so we have to feed ourselves lunch. Let's go home." I said.

"Alright," Naruto said. Neji nodded and we went our separate ways.

I lay down in the bed and took a nap on the couch. "Shikamaru?" A voice asked awakening me from my nap.

"Yeah Kari," I said not bothering to sit up or open my eyes.

"Ino, she seems nice." Kari said staring at me with bright eyes. I've seen those eyes before. It was one of the first times, she accidentally came across me. In honesty I had came across Ino many times before we were on the team, and because of these moments, Ino and I didn't have a good start.

Ж (Flashback) Ж

I was being my normal self, after a hard day at school, which I slept through. I went to a field that I thought was abandoned and laid down and looked up at clouds. I stared at them thinking about all the wonderful as well as the troublesome things that happened to me this week, mom yelled at me, slept, watched clouds, slept, watched clouds, and mom yelled at me, dad and I trained a bit, and I slept as well as watched clouds.

I closed my eyes and relaxed and then something tripped over me and landed on me crashing me. "I'm so sorry." The girl said. She was so close to me. Her body was resting against me perfectly and she was resting her head next to mine.

"Man girls, you're so heavy." She slapped me so hard my head hurt.

"What was that for?" I asked holding my head.

"A hem. I'm not heavy. I'm extremely light mind you." The girl said. She sighed. Moreover, knelt next to me. She leaned over me and gave me this warm bright smile that reminded me of the cloud reflecting from the sun. "So I'm sorry for falling on top of you."

"And I'm sorry for calling you heavy. I forgot that when someone tripped gravity drastically increases making you seem heavy. I really am sorry." She smiled wider.

"Alright, sorry for bothering you today. Bye." She said running off. She stopped. "What in the world were you doing here anyway, in the grass?"

"Watching clouds?"

"Eh?"

"It helps me concentrate, and think."

"I don't get it but I swear to you, whatever your name is, I will understand you." She ran off that. She's one crazy troublesome girl.

Ж (Flashback Over) Ж

"Yeah Ino's nice, yep." I answered her.

"I want to be like her." Kari said. I opened my eyes and sat up. I smiled at her.

"I think it's nice you want to be like her but you should try to be your own person Kari. You remind me of another friend of mine, I think you should talk with her, and her fiancée. It'll be good for you." I said.

"I know I should be but I don't think I can." She said looking at the ground. I patted the seat next to me and she sat down.

"Being your own person means creating a sense of who you are, who are you?"

" Nara Hikari,"

"Yeah but you need to become more then just your name. You need to know what you like, what kind of person you are, you have to design who you are. Stop sitting on the sidelines and make a life for yourself." I said.

"I'll try."

"Yeah, it's the best I can ask of you. Anything else?"

"Yeah, she's pretty and really nice." I smiled.

"I'm glad my little sister approves of my fiancée." I said leaning back. "She is really pretty and nice but also sometimes quite troublesome. But also Kari." She stopped in her tracks.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I'm sure you'll be someone like her, maybe not exactly like her but in the fact that she's pretty and nice in her own way, so will you." She blushed and I smirked and rested.

"You can go now." I told her she nodded and happily walked out of the room.

"Shikamaru, that was very nice of you. To council her like that. You've grown up a lot." My mom said.

"Yeah but you can't be a ninja and be a baby. You'll get killed if you are. Ino kind of changed me too; I had to protect her because she was important to me."

"Well then tell her thank you for me next time you see her." My mom said walking off. I nodded. Mom has become less troublesome or maybe I'm just being less lazy, nope, that's not it. "Oh and Shikamaru, can you head to your room."

"Man," She is troublesome. I picked myself and drug myself to my room. I felt myself getting warmer. There was something else in my bed. I opened my self to see my own blonde haired beauty in my bed. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me and fell back to sleep.

There was a huge knock on the door. I sighed. I poked Ino. As much as I wanted to sleep, and I didn't want to wake her up, I had to. "What's up Shika?" She asked.

"Door." She smacked her forehead.

"We have to go to dinner with everyone."

"I thought it was just us and the other two couples."

"It is. That's everyone that's coming." I sighed and walked to the door. It was Neji. I jumped back. Sigh, it was just Neji.

"Come on." He said. I nodded and turned around to see Ino not there. "Let's go then." He said. Where'd she go? I sighed, probably went around the house, to escape getting in trouble.

I walked down stairs to find Ino sitting on the couch. Neji didn't suspect anything weirdly. He probably didn't care but Naruto was staring at my sister.

"Baka, leave the girl alone." Neji scolded.

"But she's hiding and being timid."

"Hinata, why don't you ask her if she wants to come?" Ino suggested. Everyone looked at Ino then to Hinata. "Hinata understands how Kari is, this should work." I nodded in agreement.

"Um… Kari was it?" Hinata said trying to address my sister.

Kari peeked around the corner. "Hai, you need something?" Hinata shook her head. Hinata smiled and nodded. Kari nodded back and we all just watched in amazement. Kari walked over to Hinata. Kari broke out in tears. Hinata smiled and hugged the younger girl. I had never seen Kari cry, or show any emotion.

"It's alright." Hinata whispered and smiled. Hinata took the younger girl by the hand and let her to the couch. Hinata kept smiling and rubbed Kari's back. "You want to come?" Kari nodded and Hinata smiled back. Hinata looked at us. "She wishes to come." I nodded and went into the kitchen followed by Ino.

"What are you doing?" Ino asked.

"Calling the Naruto of her class." I said smirking.

"Shikamaru." I placed a finger on her lips.

"I know what I'm doing Ino, don't be troublesome." She sighed and leaned against the wall.

Marco was a kid who was of course an outcast from his class because he was a jokester, crazy, maniac and was just different. My sister, like Hinata liked obnoxious jokesters which I didn't get but it wasn't in my control. He had orange spiky hair and his favorite color was yellow which tended to be an obnoxious color. That's all I knew about the kid from talking to Iruka.

I looked on the counter, there it was. Kari's book of everyone's phone numbers in her class. There it was a mark next to Marco's name. Silly little sister, you made this too easy to allow me to help you. I picked up the phone and called him.

"Who's calling, I never get called." The boy said happily. It reminds me of Naruto, a lot. That wasn't good.

"It's me Marco, Nara Shikamaru."

"You… Hm. Doesn't ring a bell."

"It doesn't matter, you know Kari?"

"Yeah the shy girl's in my class." He answered.

"Yeah, well I wanted to know if you wanted to hang around with her and a couple of Jounin friends of mine."

"That's sounds awesome. I'll be there." He said hanging up the phone. I sighed, 1, 2, 3. The phone rang again, I picked it up.

"The Nara Complex got it."

"Yeah, yeah, smart head." I hanged up the phone and sighed.

"Bratty dobe," I said. Ino had a smirk.

"So what's he like?"

"Naruto," Ino burst into laughter falling to the floor. "He has orange hair and wears bright yellow." Ino continued to laugh.

Everyone walked into the kitchen. "Ino, up." I said. She sighed and stood up on her feet and sat on the counter.

"Marco is a kid like Naruto, except backward, Orange hair, Yellow Clothing. That's hilarious." Ino said and she passed out into my arms. Everyone was shocked.

"Ino," I said. I held her. "Her mind is gone." I said.

"How do you know?" Sakura asked.

"You carry around her body with a mind a lot, you know this stuff?" I picked up the phone and called Tsunade. She entered the house and walked over to Ino's body.

"What's going on?"

"Her mind left the body without her doing her jutsu." Tsunade asked.

"She didn't need to; there isn't a strong enough bind between her mind and body. She can't stay in her own body."

"What can we do?" I asked.

"Nothing really, she'll come back when she starts running out of chakra and she should stay there but she can't and I'm serious. She can't do mind transfer jutsu for at least a year. The bind is too weak between her mind and her body. If she does, her mind would be two week to ever stay in it for more then a day." I nodded.

"Can't we seal her mind to her body for now?" I asked.

"Only once her mind is back we can but she'll need to develop a lot more jutsus to replace those she can no longer do."

"I'm pretty sure she'd rather make new jutsus then have a chance for her mind to never be able to return to her." I said.

"What should we do?" Neji asked.

"Ino needs to be watched over so you guys need to go out to dinner. We'll do it again, but wait for Marco." I said.

"Marco?" Everyone questioned except a small girl whose name is Kari who kid behind Hinata.

"You know him?" Hinata asked Kari.

"Hai, he is the flunky of or class." She blushed and looked at her feet. Naruto fell over laughing as Ino had.

"He's like me, and Kari's like Hina-chan, this is hilarious." Naruto yelled laughing. Hinata was now blushing as well as Kari.

"I'll take care of Ino, you take go out and enjoy yourselves, understood?" I asked. They all nodded and went to waiting. I secured Ino's body in my arms and stood up. I carried Ino to my room and set her in my bed. I left her there and went downstairs, Marco had arrived and Kari jumped behind me.

"Ohayo Marco," Naruto greeted.

"Hey to you too, what's your name?" Marco asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said proudly.

"I've heard of you, you annoyed Iruka in your class this year huh?" He nodded proudly. "You rock; I'll teach you something that is fun to do during class demonstrations." Hinata looked concerned.

"Naruto…" She said.

"You're right Hinata, we have to go. I'll teach it to you later squirt." Naruto said laughing with Marco. Hinata walked over to Kari, who was behind me.

"I'll tell you something, don't be scared and enjoy yourself." Hinata offered her hand to my sister who took it and Hinata talked with the younger girl helping her sort out her life with her own stories.

I walked over to the door where Neji and Tenten were. "If Kari likes Marco then she's in for a world of troubles and disappointments because he's like Naruto and it look Naruto 15 years to realize his love for Hinata. I should warn her." He said walking over there.

"Neji… let the youth of this new generation enjoy themselves." Tenten said.

"You sound like Lee." He said, wrong move. She playfully smacked him.

"Stop playing around; let them make mistakes so they can better understand it in the future." Tenten said.

"Hinata already made that mistake, why should Kari as well?"

"Because, you can play with love Neji." She said. "If the girl like him, even if I let you interfere, who knows what would happen."

"She's being…"

"What Neji, miserable knowing that she has no chance with him, and she should move on?" Tenten asked.

"Uh… I'm not sure." He said. I sighed, Neji, sometimes I doubt your skills as a fellow genius. Girls are much better at the whole consoling and understanding deal. Leave it to them.

I walked upstairs just to see Ino hadn't moved from where I laid her. I sat next to her. "Ino, you have to come back." I felt a hand on my leg.

"I'm back." She said with a smile. "Shika, lie down and stop being troublesome and sleep."

I laughed. "I never thought you'd be the one saying that to me and… you don't have to tell me twice." I lay down next to her and held her in my arms.

"I thought we have a dinner?" I looked at the clock. It's been about 20 minutes since they left, they're probably already eating.

"They've been gone a while, they probably just got their meal." I said.

"What happened to me?" She asked.

"Your mind isn't bound to you body since it's been separated too long. No more mind transfer jutsu for a year, until your mind creates a strong bond with you body, got it?" I told her.

"Alright, but you're going to help me create new techniques." She said.

"Sure, I figured I would." I kissed her head and we went to sleep.

You are aware that if you do perform a mind transfer jutsu you could be gone forever, right? I asked her but I couldn't say it out loud. She needed to sleep and I didn't want to bother her. However, she just couldn't leave me.

Why did I figure it was too troublesome to love her? I remember because she loved Sasuke. That was the reason why, but somehow that didn't stop me, and I'm sure glad it didn't. I'm glad she loves me back now. I can't say that I'm glad about this arranged marriage because it hurt and scared her so much, but I really am… Hm, word. Well, it doesn't matter. I'm glad we're together is all I can say.

I poked her. "Ow Shikamaru, what was that for?" She asked.

"Nothing, I was just making sure."

"Of what?" She asked looking back at me.

"I'm not dreaming." She laughed without making a sound.

"Shikamaru, most people to make sure they're not dreaming, pinch themselves not poke the person."

"Think logically Ino, what if this was genjutsu or an illusion or it's a person who's using a kage bushin copy jutsu that would disband it." I sighed, she didn't get my logic.

"Are you saying that you doubt if I'm real?" She asked confused and upset. I kissed her, she kissed me back, and she went quite. Kissing girls is both relaxing and life saving.

"No, I'm saying… yeah, I wanted to make sure it was really a dream, not a prank or joke or something." I said. I held her. "I'm sure, and I'm glad it is real because I'm pretty sure I'd be extremely depressed if you're not real." She sighed and rested her head in my chest. "Definitely real." I said.

¤ (Wedding Day) ¤ - ∆ (Sunagakure) ∆

"Weddings are troublesome." I said.

"They are... Why'd you have to go and get married?" My dad said.

I stared at him. "You volunteered me to get married in the first place."

"Yeah, but you decided to invite me to come, troublesome." My dad said.

"Shut up both of you." Neji said annoyed.

"Marriages are great!" Naruto yelled.

"For once I agree with Naruto completely." Neji said.

"This whole engagement was troublesome. I was engaged by force to a Temari girl who wanted to kill me but Ino stopped her and then the Kazekage said we had to marry another diplomat leaving only Ino and I to do it but I didn't want to cause I figured I'd ruin her life but she was fine with it and then now…" Shikamaru finished sighing.

"Complicated." Neji said.

"Troublesomely Complicated." I added.

"Stop with the complaining ane is happy!" Naruto yelled.

"Fine." I said trying to enjoy this a bit more. I walked outside and sat down on a bench. It's all going to be over soon. I hope that Ino and I can be diplomats from Suna in Konoha reporting once and a while, or be totally free of diplomatic duties and we can be free to live however we want.

"Shikamaru, get inside now!" My mom yelled. I sighed. I wanted to watch clouds. I walked inside, walked over to the altar thing, and waited for Ino. Knowing her, she picked a ton of wonderful dresses for everyone and especially herself. I'm lucky that I finally get to marry her in the end.

Finally, Ino came down the isle. She was smiling at me widely. I smiled back. I had to keep her happy, even though this wedding is troublesome, Ino is being less troublesome and I don't mind being married to her. I actually love it.

"We are all gathered here to witness the marriage of Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru in the name of the Treaty of Suna-Konoha. As long as these two remain married it signifies the bond between our two villages forever more." The marriage was soon over, we said our vows, I do and it was over gladly.

After it was done, I took Ino by the hand outside. "I'm glad that's over." I said. She looked at me annoyed.

"Marriages are too troublesome; I'd rather just be married to you. But to see you that happy, I'd do it again as many times as you like." I said. She smiled and hugged me. I held her too.

"I love you Shika." Ino said.

"I love you too Ino." I said. "You want to go somewhere?"

"Eh?" She asked confused.

"I mean like leave and go somewhere away from it all." She looked around; there wasn't a building in sight.

"Nara Shikamaru, we have a ton of guests here celebrating our marriage and we are not going to leave. We have an engagement dinner as well. So stop wanting to be lazy and skip out on things." I sighed. I figured that would work.

We went into the dinner party. We talked with everyone and kept talking and talking. It was troublesome to talk anymore, so I let Ino talk. It was more of her thing. I smiled, nodded and stood next to her as they talked. I went to the Kazekage while Ino talked, some more.

"Can Ino and I go home and be diplomats for Suna, there. We'll do reports for Suna and everything. I just think after all we did for you, that we should be able to go home."

"Sure, I rather wouldn't like that since all our ninja are dead except for a few leaving us unprotected."

"Don't say anything else, we'll stay and protect you until you're back to strength as you did for us. Understood?" He nodded.

"Thank you Nara Shikamaru."

"Yeah whatever, I've got a wife to get back to." I turned around and smiled. 'Ino's my wife'.

"So?" She asked turning to me.

"Nah, sorry. All there ninjas were killed. They need some protection until they're built up again, as they did for us. Konoha is much stronger and without Orochimaru, there are no threats for Konoha. Suna needs us more." She nodded understanding and looked down. I lifted her chin and kissed her. "Don't worry, once they have a system of Genin going, I'll request a transfer, alright?" She nodded.

"I know how everything is, I can take it." She said I hugged her.

"I hope so, thanks for being so strong through all this. I know it's hard for you." She nodded.

"I'm not going to be much of a help without any of my mind transfer jutsus."

"We're training Genin Ino; they can't do your jutsus anyway. Moreover, you still have all your other ones like mind-body confusion jutsu. That doesn't require your mind to break its seal, right?"

"No, I guess you're right. I guess I can be of help." She said smiling. I put my hand on her head.

"Of course you'd be of help. You just standing there is enough help for me." I said smiling. She hugged me and I picked her up. I carried her to our new house. Since we'd be staying for a while, we were granted all diplomatic rewards including maids, cooks and a house to live in while our stay. Ino and I both got to be lazy now. Yet, she didn't know because she was facing the wrong way. "Close your eyes." I told her. She sighed and then closed them. I took her inside and went to our bedroom in the house. I gently placed her on the bed and sat next to her. "Open them." I said.

"Shikamaru!" She screamed tackling and hugging me.

"What Ino? You haven't begun to see anything yet. This is just our bedroom." Here eyes went wide and she hugged me. "Come on; don't be troublesome, I'll give you the tour." I said smiling.

There were two extra bedrooms and next to our room were a master bathroom and an empty room for who knows what purpose. There is a main floor bathroom and then a large living room and kitchen. She was just amazed as she strutted through the house. "Shikamaru, how did you manage this one?"

"I didn't do anything really, I asked for our diplomatic rewards and he gave me the address and keys to this place. He said 'take care of her and thanks for the help'. I was just as surprised as you were." She smiled and hugged me again. I could definitely get used to this.

Ino jumped around the house, pulling me along. "Wow, this place is awesome." She said finally taking a break and collapsing on the couch while resting her head in my lap. I place my hand on her waist.

"Did I mention the maids and cooks?" I asked. She smiled.

"No you didn't but I swear if you become super lazy because of that…" I kissed her lips.

"I'm already beyond lazy. You're the one who would be cleaning and cooking. You're the one who's going to become lazy. Yet again, with all this work and training I guess we can be not lazy too." She sighed and nodded.

◊ (Epilogue: What Happened While We Were Gone) ◊

∆ (Outside the gates of Konohagakure) ∆ - ¤ (1 Year Later) ¤ - VP: Nara Ino

"Oi Ino, we there yet?" Shika asked.

"Almost, stop being so troublesome." I said.

He chuckled and I wanted to strangle him. "How you doing?" He asked.

"I'm fine, for an 8 month pregnant girl." I said. Yep, I was 8 months pregnant. I decided later in the relationship that I wouldn't mind having a child but I wanted to wait until I was a little older. Shikamaru didn't seem to care however long I wanted to wait but he was very happy when I told him I was pregnant.

He has been extremely caring to my situation. Though I didn't do much to begin with around the house with the maids and cooks Shikamaru did anything I couldn't which made everything easier on me.

I was glad that I still had a month to go because that meant that I was allowed to travel without fear of giving birth on the way. It also meant that I could have the baby in Konoha and it would be a citizen like Shika and I.

We were completely free of most of our diplomatic duties. We just needed to send a report on the well doing of Konoha to Suna every 2 months. Other than that, life seemed to be glorious for us. I arrived at the gates and we held up our passports. Since we moved there for more then a year, we were considered citizens of Suna. Thus, we required a passport.

I walked in the village and it seemed normal, like was had left it. I looked and saw two kids at the playground playing, they had Genin headbands on. They must have been newly picked Genin. I decided to go to Tsunade first to explain everything that happened this last year.

I walked in the office to see Tsunade asleep on the couch. "Ino, Shikamaru, hey." Hinata said walking over to me, stopped before hugging me and gave me a smile. "You too?" She asked.

"Eh?"

"Are pregnant." I nodded.

"Yeah I am, you are?" Hinata shook her head.

"2 weeks old," She said walking over to a small crib next to the desk and picking up a small baby boy. "Meet Tsuyoi." She said. He was so cute and adorable. He of course had Hinata's Byakugan trademark eyes from her clan but surprisingly had Hinata's hair with yellow highlights which signified the ow too individualistic traits of his father. "However Sakura is also, Tenten and Neji's child is 2 months now."

"Man, everyone around here has kids now huh?"

"I guess." She said smiling.

"So what you doing here?" I asked.

"Tsunade thinks that Naruto would make a good Hokage whenever she retires so she's supposed to be training him to do the work but she sleeps all the time so he's left to do it all himself." Hinata said laughing.

"You're not stuttering anymore." She nodded and smiled.

"Naruto helped me fix that, and my other habits as well." I smiled and carefully hugged her.

"Oi, I need to file a report with Naruto. Can I go in?" Shikamaru asked annoyed with all the talking.

"Sure, Naruto, Shikamaru is coming in."

"Alright Hina-chan," Naruto yelled through the speaker. Shikamaru walked in to file our paperwork.

"So how long you back for?" Hinata asked.

"As long as we want, we just send out a report every 2 months, keep in contact and we can stay. I wanted to give birth to the little one her like I was so I decided to ask for a transfer and thanks to Shikamaru's plan we can."

"How long now?" Hinata asked.

"A month," She smiled. "Yep, a month now. Well you get keep working. I'll just sit and wait." Hinata nodded and sat down holding her child and using her free hand to do paperwork.

Eventually, Shikamaru came out and Naruto came out too. He was dressed in normal clothes. "Oi Ino, you're looking pregnant." Hinata sighed. I took a book and smacked him with it. "Sorry, I just had to say it, you're funny."

"Naruto…" Hinata said sighing.

"Sorry Ino, Hina-chan, I didn't mean to be disrespectful. Well nice seeing you guys but Oba-san's lazy so I have to make up for her work now. Bye." He said. I nodded and waved goodbye leaving with Shikamaru.

"Now where too?" I asked.

"Sakura is pregnant but Hinata didn't say whose the father, or who's she married to." Shikamaru pointed out sparking my interest.

"You don't think?" I asked.

"It's possible." Shikamaru said.

"Well I think we'll leave her for last. I want to see Tenten and Neji. As well as their little baby." I said smiling.

"Yeah, whatever." Shikamaru said. I walked to the complex and went in to see a guard there.

"Excuse me, can I help you find someone?" He asked.

"Yeah, Neji and Tenten."

"Ah, Lord and Lady Hyuuga." He said. This further sparked my interest.

He pointed me to the door and left. I walked in and Neji had jumped up while Tenten was still sitting with a little girl playing with her not paying interest to us walking in. "Ino?" He asked.

"A year must make a difference huh?" I asked.

"Yes, especially seeing as you're pregnant, correct?" He asked politely.

"Yeah, and I see you too have had a child since I was gone."

"Not me, Tenten." I was confused.

"What do you mean Tenten had a child and you didn't. You don't mean…"

…Neji wasn't pregnant, I was. He's one for details." Tenten said still not looking up. I laughed and Shikamaru just leaned against the wall.

"So how are you Tenten?" She picked up the baby girl and walked over to me.

"I'm great, and so is little Shushi here."

"Shushi?" I asked.

"It's a rhetorical play on both Tenten's name and what they excel in." Neji explained. "It refers to one who has perfect pin point accuracy aim. While Tenten's name means 'Heaven's Point' as if gifted by heaven to be good at aim." He finished.

"Interesting," I said.

"Yes, it is." Neji said.

"So you are Lord and Lady Hyuuga, I thought that was Hinata's job as heir, to take that over." Neji nodded.

"However Hinata put herself in second in command after freeing me from the seal. She decided to use strength to determine position and as such she put me as head and herself as heir in second in command to keep the peace between head and branches though she is much more powerful then she use to be, rivaling me." I smiled, everything was good for everyone.

"What about Tenten?" I asked. "What's she doing for the Hyuuga Clan?"

"I have no clue, all the Hyuugas insist I have an important job here but no one can figure it out." Neji nodded not understanding his wife's position.

"Her position consists of being a secretary as Hinata is to Naruto and protecting me some how. As well as taking care of the new heir of the Hyuuga Clan. It's considered extremely important."

"I'd do all those things anyway so I don't see how it's that important." Tenten said holding hers and Neji's child gently. "Who wouldn't protect their child, their husband and take care of her husband's family. It's a kunoichi's job."

"I know. Suna did the same thing. Giving us jobs, we'd do regardless of what we were being paid and rewarded to." I said.

"I'm tired." Shikamaru said.

"Well that's our sign to get a place to live and finish up saying hi. Bye guys." I said waving.

"Bye, how all goes well with the house hunting." Tenten said smiling and waving.

"I'm sure it will. Bye Neji, Tenten, Shushi." Shushi giggled and Neji smirked. Tenten waved and we walked out of the mansion, complex thing.

We easily found a place that was almost identical to our place at Suna. The house had 2 guest bedrooms and an extra empty room for the baby's room as well as other rooms. It was great. "Like it?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's perfect." We went to Naruto, the assistant Hokage, paid the fees and went home to leave our stuff there. "You ready to go?" I asked.

"I guess, time to see Sakura and whoever, right?" He said.

"Yeah. I'm hoping but not sure who it is. I just hope that she's married since she's pregnant."

"She's not that stupid is she?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, Sakura isn't that stupid, but sometimes I'm afraid about it." I said looking at the ground.

We arrived at Sakura's house and we knocked on the door. Her mom came and answered. Her eyes widened. "Finally, you came Ino, please knock some sense into Sakura. Please?" She begged.

"Go on." Shikamaru said sitting on the couch as I walked up to Sakura's room. I tried to get it but I was locked.

"Sakura, it's me. Let me in." I said. I heard a faint mumbling and then a door being opened. There were tears in Sakura's eyes. I wrapped my arm around her neck and led her to the bed. I would approximate her being 6 months. "Sakura… aren't you…" She nodded.

"I'm pregnant 5 months." I was smirking on the inside for my correctness but I was worried, 4 months to get married or they'd kill her.

"Sakura, are you married?" I asked trying to make sure that it was just a mistake, I wanted it to be.

"No Ino, I'm not." I looked at her left hand, it was empty. I laid my hands on her and took them toward my body. "Ino…"

"You have 4 months Sakura." I said seriously.

"You don't…"

"I don't what, understand? No, I don't understand Sakura. How you could endanger your life like this or is it something else?"

"I'm leaving tonight."

"What?"

"It's a long story." She said.

Ж (Flashback) Ж – VP: Sakura 

I was standing on my balcony and enjoying the view of the forest. Then a figure stood behind me and put a hand around my mouth. I tried to scream but this figure knew that I would and made sure I wouldn't. "I missed you Sakura." The voice said. I was scared to death. "Don't scream. It's me, Sasuke." My eyes went wide and I was shaking.

"Hm." I said quietly, scared.

"I'm sure you've missed me too huh?" He said smirking. He gently let go of me and moved to sit on the edge of the balcony. I couldn't move. "You've sure changed before you probably would have hugged me tackling me off this balcony here." He said. His eyes relaxed and he took a deep breath.

"Sasuke?" I asked. Her closed his eyes and nodded.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" I nodded. "How many years 5 now, right?" He asked. I nodded. "Hm, doesn't seem that long. Did you know that Ino and Shikamaru defeated Orochimaru, freeing me?" I shook my head, Tsunade and Ino hadn't told me the details of anything. "I was strong enough then to kill Itachi, so I did." I gasped. "It's all over now Sakura."

"What is?" I managed to say.

"You're wait, that's what you do out here isn't it?" My eyes went wide, he knew that was why I would out here, waiting. "It's been a longer wait for me than it's been for you, you know that?" I shook my head. That's about all I could do.

"What have you been waiting for?" I asked.

"To get to my second goal," I took a step back into the glass door. "Hm. This is going to be fun. K?" He said smirking at me. He walked over to me and laid my face in his hands. Then, he kissed me. I slumped in her arms, he carried me inside. I knew what would happen next but I couldn't move, I was petrified.

Ж (Flashback Over) Ж – VP: Ino 

"Sakura, that's horrible." I said hugging her.

"That's why I'm leaving."

"Why again?" I asked still a bit confused. "So you and the baby won't get killed?"

"No, they won't kill me. I have a kunoichi license and I could file for rape. However, I'm not. I'm going to find Sasuke and give him a piece of my mind."

"Sakura… are you sure that's what you should do?" I asked.

"Of course, he came here, uses my emotions against me, gets me pregnant and then leaves. He's so dead!" She yelled and then starts crying. I hugged her. "Worst of all, I know that I didn't care that I'm pregnant because of him. It just hurts to know how he used me, then left."

"Used you, yes. Left, for then, you'd be right. But I'm back." Sasuke scanned over me and he smirked. "I was right; you'd be pregnant by the end of your first year." I stuck my tongue out and stepped in front of Sakura.

"Leave her alone Sasuke," I warned.

"I didn't expect you to be here now but I'm sorry you're going to have to go." He said. "I'm not going to hurt you or her. But I'd rather not get killed and leave Sakura alone with the child… got it." He said.

"Wait a minute; you aren't going to leave her with your child?"

A smile came to his face. "I'm not that heartless. I'm just trying not to get killed here. Unless Sakura would like to stay here and take care of the baby by herself." Sakura was sure confused. She didn't want to leave and be a traitor too, but I don't think she wants to go either.

Tears went down Sakura's face. She was so hurting inside. Sasuke was going toward her. I held my hand out, glared at him, he stepped back and I rubbed her back. "Come on, it's alright Sakura."

"No it isn't, I'm so lost." Sasuke's eyes seemed to be concerned and lighten from their tensed form they held moments ago. "I don't want to leave but I don't want to raise the child on my own. It's just not fair." She said crying. I figured as much.

I stood up, walked over to Sasuke, and punched him into the wall. "It's your entire fault Uchiha Sasuke, you had to come back and mess everything up! You can't just leave her alone can you. She would have been fine if you hadn't come and messed up her life." I slapped him and took a deep breath.

"Sakura you have until tonight to choose. If I stay any longer than that, I'll be killed and you won't get a choice." Sakura didn't pay attention and he walked toward the balcony. "Ino, I think you broke my jaw. In addition, Sakura, I'm sorry for doing this all to you. I really am." He said disappearing off.

After a while, Sakura calmed down. "What do you think I should do?"

"I'm not sure." I said sighing and collapsing to the ground on my knees. "I wish I could tell you what I'd do but I'm not sure about what I would either. I'm going to try and figure some things out. Tell Shikamaru that I'll be fine by myself and to go home." Sakura nodded and I jumped off the balcony. It hurt and I was caught by someone.

"Oi, you shouldn't jump from 2 story levels while you're pregnant Ino." Shikamaru said gently setting me down on my feet. I nodded. "Come on."

"Do you know what's going on?"

"I guessed by Sasuke's appearance that you're trying to get his name cleared." He inferred.

"Do you think I can?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, let's go talk to Naruto." I nodded and we walked to the Hokage's office. I burst in the door.

"Hey Naruto, I need you to help me with something." I said in his office.

"What Ino, I'm busy."

"It's super important involving Sakura and Sasuke." He looked up and nodded. He still even though one of them was a traitor valued them important, more so then paperwork. "I need you to find a way to clear Sasuke's name or at least make sure he'd not killed. Sasuke is the one who got Sakura pregnant so he needs to stay alive and take care of her and the baby." I said yelling practically.

"I understand but I'm not sure if it's possible."

"Try?" I begged. "I don't want Sakura killed because Sasuke decided to be stupid and get Sakura pregnant. It's not like they're married and he's a citizen of Konoha or anything!" I yelled.

"Ino, calm down. If you stress your body out too much you're going to put yourself into labor." I nodded and took a deep breath. "Okay that's better, go wake up Tsunade." He said. I went to the other office and woke her up. She walked in.

"What's the problem Naruto?"

"Is there any way we can free Sasuke of his crimes?" He asked.

"No, if he shows up, we'll have a trial and most likely the jury will decide him guilty." Tsunade said.

"Can't we do anything else?" I begged.

"No." I returned to Sakura's and shared with her the news. Moreover, what she answered back isn't what I was expecting.

"I want him to go with the trial and I'm going to try my heart to save him but if not. He can escape with me but I want to try with all my heart to stay." I nodded. Sasuke walked in.

"Alright then, whatever you want Sakura." He said. Sasuke walked into the Hokage's office shocking everyone and he was put in jail.

¤ (Hours Later) ¤ - ∆ (Trial Room) ∆

"Sakura, everyone is here ready to do as much as they can to help. However, there are a lot of people against this so, I can't assure it either way." I said resting my arm on her back.

"I'll just have to do my best to make sure all understand." I nodded.

Everyone showed up and the judge showed up. He was only there to control it, he made no judgments. The jury took their seats, they were normal townspeople and some ninja though none favored Sasuke worrying Sakura.

"First witness, Nara Ino." He called. I stepped forward. "Are you ready?" I nodded. "What do you have to do with this all, in relation to the victim and subject of the matter and what are your thoughts?"

"Uchiha Sasuke is someone I, about 5 years ago uses to admire which was before he left the village to gain power. I didn't really understand him at all. He was just the head of our class and I admired him. I can't say much about him because I really don't know him all that well. I know that he makes my best friend depressed when he left but his presence kept her happy as long as he was here, and now that he's back. I think that in the case that he got my friend Sakura pregnant, he should have to stay with her and take care of the child too since it's his responsibly just like all his friends have done with their wives and children, after all, it's only fair to Sakura." I said sitting down. The jury didn't really get much out of that statement. I was a testimony really. Sakura was next, but she'd be questioned.

"Second witness and victim of crime number 2: Haruno Sakura." He called. "Are you ready for your questioned?" Sakura nodded. "Explain your relationship to Sasuke prior to his departure."

"Sasuke and I were teammates together and friends. I had a crush on him and I really love him." She said.

"So you were devastated when he left correct?"

"Not so devastated as sad. I knew he was leaving. I was there the night he left, but he said 'thank you' and rendered me unconscious. I was depressed for the entire 5 years he was gone." The jury seemed to want to stop this here but she wouldn't let them.

"What about being rapped?"

"I wasn't sure what to think. I'm still not." She said.

"Can you try to explain better for us please?" He asked.

"I was petrified because of seeing him again. It was so miraculous that I'd see him again. I was so happy and surprised but he was so different. I couldn't barely move, or control myself. He took the lead and I just followed behind doing whatever he said. It technically wouldn't be considered rape." She said.

"How do you feel about being pregnant?"

"I guess I'm happy." Everyone gasped. "I feel happy because I promised Sasuke from the beginning I'd protect him, help him however I possibly could, and do whatever I he wanted me to, to keep him happy. I'm happy about the baby itself. I'm just worried about my friend, its father Sasuke. I really don't want to be killed myself or the baby to lose its life either. However, I especially don't want Sasuke to die. I… I just can't blame him for any of this. It's not his fault he's the last Uchiha, or his clan was killed or that Orochimaru took over his body. It isn't." She was crying. "It's not… it's not his fault. I guess that all hope for the Uchiha Clan if even one of these terms of the case were considered guilty because I or the baby were killed it be the end of the only hope the Uchiha Clan had and without Sasuke that's it because the baby can't become strong on it's own. I need Sasuke just as much as Sasuke needs this baby. It's a circle." Sakura fell to her knees and cried.

"Ms. Haruno, take a seat for a while." I helped Sakura back to her seat. She gave her heart out on that question. If that doesn't change their opinion, nothing will. "Third witness, Nara Shikamaru." They called.

"Sasuke is an Uchiha, my friend I guess. I don't agree with how he treated Sakura in the beginning but him coming back to face his mistakes shows that he's not evil. He's good, I guess. It's too troublesome to go beyond that. I think that he should be forgiven of his crimes because it's not like he did anything directly, he was under the influence of the curse mark and now he's ready to make a stand for his mistakes." Shikamaru said. Then he came back and sat down.

"Fourth witness, Hatake Kakashi."

"As both the subject and victim's sensei; what do you have to say about them?"

"Sakura was really willing to do anything to protect Sasuke. She really does love him and always has. Sasuke was an avenger and didn't want her or anyone to get close to him so he wouldn't have to hurt them when he knew he'd have to leave to kill his brother eventually. Except he couldn't help the fact that Sakura had already fallen in love with him. On his last night that is why he told her thank you, for he was thanking her for always being there for him and he knew that if he came back… she's still be there waiting for him. He knew that his second goal, to revive his clan was secured with the person who he loved and loved him when he would come back."

"So, what would your ruling on this be?"

"I don't know. Sasuke should have taken care of this trial before he got Sakura pregnant and between these two events married her securing the whole thing but he didn't and thus he didn't everything backward. Now, for his mistakes I don't believe Sakura or the child should have to suffer the consequences. I also believe that he should have to take care of his mistakes, the child that Sakura will give birth to in 4 months."

"Thank you, next is… Uzumaki Naruto. Their teammate. Your thoughts on the subject."

"I think Sasuke is Dobe Baka."

"Why?" They asked trying to keep this court civil.

"Sasuke goes and leaves Sakura who he obviously loves and she of course loves him and by leaving hurts her extremely. Then he goes and comes back, gets her pregnant and then leaves for 4 months!" Naruto yelled.

"Order in the court!" He yelled.

"Sorry but it angers me to have to deal with this. I think Sasuke should have to do something because of being a traitor but not being kilt because he should have to take care of the child which is the result of him getting the one person he loves and that loves him pregnant. He's a Dobe Baka! He's the last Uchiha so we can't downright kill him because he has a child and he should have to take care of the child and the women he loves who he got pregnant." Everyone was now confused on how they felt toward Sasuke.

"Now the last statement from Haruno Sakura." Sakura stepped forward. "If this was in your control what would you do?" They asked.

"I just want to have this child, marry Sasuke and have it all over with. Is that too much to ask? I don't want to be killed, and I don't want an innocent child to be killed either. And I especially don't want Sasuke to die because I love him and I'd sacrifice my life for him leaving him with this kid then have him die."

They nodded now that she was done. "Now Sasuke's statement for us." Sasuke was brought out held by two ANBU and he was put in front of everyone. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I don't have much to say since I'm not sure what's going to happen next. I just want to say sorry to Sakura for leaving her but I had to because I couldn't revive the clan if my brother was alive because he'd just kill me and the child and that would be the end for the clan since he of course couldn't restart the clan because we'd all be in danger. Sakura, I'm sorry that I got you pregnant. Everyone's right I should have just ended the clan by killing myself instead of hurting you after I killed my brother but somehow I figured it would be better if I entrusted the care of the child to you because of how caring you've been to everyone you've ever met. I don't care about the outcome because I know I'm guilt. I practically rapped Sakura whom I love and respect a lot. However, I disrespected her and got her pregnant. I also did leave no chance denying that. It's not up to me though is it? I don't know what I want. I just want at least Sakura to be all right and if possible her child since she treasures it dearly. I want her happy." Sakura ran over to Sasuke and hugged him.

"I'm sorry." She said falling to her knees and crying. He looked down at her, unable to move.

"Don't be sorry, it's my fault, silly. I got you pregnant and brought all this upon myself. I'm sorry Sakura. I do love you and I didn't mean to hurt you. Take care of yourself, okay?" She was still crying and crying further. It was the hardest thing in the world to watch, it tore me to see Sakura, my best friend like this.

¤ (8 Months Later) ¤

I walked over to Sakura's new house happily while holding Hilo, in my arms. Shikamaru followed close behind as I walked quickly over there. Today was Christmas and everyone was meeting at Sakura's new house. I was glad that everything worked out in the end. I knocked on the door. Sakura holding her child, Hotaru.

"Ino, great to see you!" Sakura said hugging me gently as I hugged her gently back.

"This place is amazing." I said.

"I know it is." She said looking around as if she just showed up here herself.

"How is she?" I asked.

"Fine, tired and tiny." I nodded understanding.

"What you up to?" I asked.

"Nothing much, it's lonely around here without everyone." She said trying to smile.

"It's alright, soon Sakura, soon." I reminded her.

We sat down at the kitchen counter and we talked while taking care of our little ones. "4 more months huh?" I said.

"Yeah, the ANBU said that if we all promise to watch him that he might be able to come to dinner for a while. I still can't believe that this is the first time I'll be able to see him in 8 months, so unfair."

"It's only a year that he's going to be in jail. Then you'll have him all to yourself."

Sakura nodded. "I'm glad that the people were quite sympathetic of me." She said smiling at her child.

"Yeah, I was worried how idiotically the announced it." Sakura nodded.

Soon Tenten, Neji, Hinata and Naruto all showed up together since they were finishing up their events with the Hyuuga Christmas before they could come here.

There was a knock at the door. Sakura handed me Hilo and ran to the door excitedly. She tackled Sasuke who had been escorted here by an ANBU onto the ground. "Great to see you too Sakura, mind if we go inside where the ground isn't quite as hard?" He asked. Sakura waited for Sasuke to be freed and listened to the orders and brought Sasuke inside.

"Sakura, where is everyone?" He asked. She led him into the living room. I stood up and handed her, her child who she handed to Sasuke. He had the gentlest happiest little smile on his face. I was glad that they forgave Sasuke and that Sasuke and she had gotten married 2 months after the trial before Sakura gave birth saving her life and the baby's.

"What's her name?" He asked looking to Sakura's face.

"Hotaru," Sakura said smiling. He nodded. It was a beautiful name, meaning firefly. It was the perfect name for a girl who was born into a Clan that excelled in Fire Jutsus.

"I like it." He said. He kissed her cheek and took her hand guiding her to one of her couches. "She's beautiful Sakura." He complimented further. She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder admiring how he tended to their child though he hadn't seen her before.

Naruto was poking Hinata's arm for some reason. "What in the world are you doing Naruto?" Sakura yelled across the room. Sasuke looked up with a bemused look on his face.

"Hinata took out 6 people today that were trying to attack her clan and I'm trying to figure out what makes her arms so special that she can do it." Sakura and I laughed and laughed. Neji and Sasuke just looked as if it was a normal event, which it was. Tenten was sighing and looked at the ground shaking her head feeling sorry for poor Hinata. Shikamaru had fallen asleep on Sakura's couch and wasn't paying attention to anything obviously.

Christmas was great for anyone, and everyone here but it was especially great for Sasuke and Sakura who were finally together. We were sitting at the dinning room table when I burst out into laughter and collapsed to the ground.

"What's up with her?" Sasuke asked.

"Ino, what's that funny?" Naruto asked.

"Shikamaru was right after all." I said.

"He's a genius, of course he'd be right Ino." Neji said.

"No but this was so off I thought for sure he'd be wrong."

"About what?" Sakura asked.

"He said some people are too lazy to love because it's too troublesome in their life to care and I could never find a case of anyone else matching that example but I did." I said.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

I pointed to Sasuke who was confused and surprised. He was too lazy to love Sakura because it was too troublesome to worry about her when he left so that he would have a chance to love her. Shikamaru was right." I continued laughing. Then Shikamaru walked in the room and picked me up setting me in the chair.

"I'm alright right; get it through your head. Let's eat I'm hungry and It's too troublesome to explain my statements any further." I nodded and we all continued to eat and enjoy the wonderful meal Sakura and I had worked together to make. He was always too lazy to Love and for him, it was too troublesome to care any further than it was required to.

The End.

A/N: Well that's the end, I was planning on making it a one shot but I didn't turn out that way so have a good time, review and keep reading because it's good for your eyes. Bye, Girl of Light Writter: Aniecä.


	5. Ep What Happened When We Were Gone

◊ (Epilogue: What Happened While We Were Gone) ◊

∆ (Outside the gates of Konohagakure) ∆ - ¤ (1 Year Later) ¤ - VP: Nara Ino

"Oi Ino, we there yet?" Shika asked.

"Almost, stop being so troublesome." I said.

He chuckled and I wanted to strangle him. "How you doing?" He asked.

"I'm fine, for an 8 month pregnant girl." I said. Yep, I was 8 months pregnant. I decided later in the relationship that I wouldn't mind having a child but I wanted to wait until I was a little older. Shikamaru didn't seem to care however long I wanted to wait but he was very happy when I told him I was pregnant.

He has been extremely caring to my situation. Though I didn't do much to begin with around the house with the maids and cooks Shikamaru did anything I couldn't which made everything easier on me.

I was glad that I still had a month to go because that meant that I was allowed to travel without fear of giving birth on the way. It also meant that I could have the baby in Konoha and it would be a citizen like Shika and I.

We were completely free of most of our diplomatic duties. We just needed to send a report on the well doing of Konoha to Suna every 2 months. Other than that, life seemed to be glorious for us. I arrived at the gates and we held up our passports. Since we moved there for more then a year, we were considered citizens of Suna. Thus, we required a passport.

I walked in the village and it seemed normal, like was had left it. I looked and saw two kids at the playground playing, they had Genin headbands on. They must have been newly picked Genin. I decided to go to Tsunade first to explain everything that happened this last year.

I walked in the office to see Tsunade asleep on the couch. "Ino, Shikamaru, hey." Hinata said walking over to me, stopped before hugging me and gave me a smile. "You too?" She asked.

"Eh?"

"Are pregnant." I nodded.

"Yeah I am, you are?" Hinata shook her head.

"2 weeks old," She said walking over to a small crib next to the desk and picking up a small baby boy. "Meet Tsuyoi." She said. He was so cute and adorable. He of course had Hinata's Byakugan trademark eyes from her clan but surprisingly had Hinata's hair with yellow highlights which signified the ow too individualistic traits of his father. "However Sakura is also, Tenten and Neji's child is 2 months now."

"Man, everyone around here has kids now huh?"

"I guess." She said smiling.

"So what you doing here?" I asked.

"Tsunade thinks that Naruto would make a good Hokage whenever she retires so she's supposed to be training him to do the work but she sleeps all the time so he's left to do it all himself." Hinata said laughing.

"You're not stuttering anymore." She nodded and smiled.

"Naruto helped me fix that, and my other habits as well." I smiled and carefully hugged her.

"Oi, I need to file a report with Naruto. Can I go in?" Shikamaru asked annoyed with all the talking.

"Sure, Naruto, Shikamaru is coming in."

"Alright Hina-chan," Naruto yelled through the speaker. Shikamaru walked in to file our paperwork.

"So how long you back for?" Hinata asked.

"As long as we want, we just send out a report every 2 months, keep in contact and we can stay. I wanted to give birth to the little one her like I was so I decided to ask for a transfer and thanks to Shikamaru's plan we can."

"How long now?" Hinata asked.

"A month," She smiled. "Yep, a month now. Well you get keep working. I'll just sit and wait." Hinata nodded and sat down holding her child and using her free hand to do paperwork.

Eventually, Shikamaru came out and Naruto came out too. He was dressed in normal clothes. "Oi Ino, you're looking pregnant." Hinata sighed. I took a book and smacked him with it. "Sorry, I just had to say it, you're funny."

"Naruto…" Hinata said sighing.

"Sorry Ino, Hina-chan, I didn't mean to be disrespectful. Well nice seeing you guys but Oba-san's lazy so I have to make up for her work now. Bye." He said. I nodded and waved goodbye leaving with Shikamaru.

"Now where too?" I asked.

"Sakura is pregnant but Hinata didn't say whose the father, or who's she married to." Shikamaru pointed out sparking my interest.

"You don't think?" I asked.

"It's possible." Shikamaru said.

"Well I think we'll leave her for last. I want to see Tenten and Neji. As well as their little baby." I said smiling.

"Yeah, whatever." Shikamaru said. I walked to the complex and went in to see a guard there.

"Excuse me, can I help you find someone?" He asked.

"Yeah, Neji and Tenten."

"Ah, Lord and Lady Hyuuga." He said. This further sparked my interest.

He pointed me to the door and left. I walked in and Neji had jumped up while Tenten was still sitting with a little girl playing with her not paying interest to us walking in. "Ino?" He asked.

"A year must make a difference huh?" I asked.

"Yes, especially seeing as you're pregnant, correct?" He asked politely.

"Yeah, and I see you too have had a child since I was gone."

"Not me, Tenten." I was confused.

"What do you mean Tenten had a child and you didn't. You don't mean…"

…Neji wasn't pregnant, I was. He's one for details." Tenten said still not looking up. I laughed and Shikamaru just leaned against the wall.

"So how are you Tenten?" She picked up the baby girl and walked over to me.

"I'm great, and so is little Shushi here."

"Shushi?" I asked.

"It's a rhetorical play on both Tenten's name and what they excel in." Neji explained. "It refers to one who has perfect pin point accuracy aim. While Tenten's name means 'Heaven's Point' as if gifted by heaven to be good at aim." He finished.

"Interesting," I said.

"Yes, it is." Neji said.

"So you are Lord and Lady Hyuuga, I thought that was Hinata's job as heir, to take that over." Neji nodded.

"However Hinata put herself in second in command after freeing me from the seal. She decided to use strength to determine position and as such she put me as head and herself as heir in second in command to keep the peace between head and branches though she is much more powerful then she use to be, rivaling me." I smiled, everything was good for everyone.

"What about Tenten?" I asked. "What's she doing for the Hyuuga Clan?"

"I have no clue, all the Hyuugas insist I have an important job here but no one can figure it out." Neji nodded not understanding his wife's position.

"Her position consists of being a secretary as Hinata is to Naruto and protecting me some how. As well as taking care of the new heir of the Hyuuga Clan. It's considered extremely important."

"I'd do all those things anyway so I don't see how it's that important." Tenten said holding hers and Neji's child gently. "Who wouldn't protect their child, their husband and take care of her husband's family. It's a kunoichi's job."

"I know. Suna did the same thing. Giving us jobs, we'd do regardless of what we were being paid and rewarded to." I said.

"I'm tired." Shikamaru said.

"Well that's our sign to get a place to live and finish up saying hi. Bye guys." I said waving.

"Bye, how all goes well with the house hunting." Tenten said smiling and waving.

"I'm sure it will. Bye Neji, Tenten, Shushi." Shushi giggled and Neji smirked. Tenten waved and we walked out of the mansion, complex thing.

We easily found a place that was almost identical to our place at Suna. The house had 2 guest bedrooms and an extra empty room for the baby's room as well as other rooms. It was great. "Like it?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's perfect." We went to Naruto, the assistant Hokage, paid the fees and went home to leave our stuff there. "You ready to go?" I asked.

"I guess, time to see Sakura and whoever, right?" He said.

"Yeah. I'm hoping but not sure who it is. I just hope that she's married since she's pregnant."

"She's not that stupid is she?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, Sakura isn't that stupid, but sometimes I'm afraid about it." I said looking at the ground.

We arrived at Sakura's house and we knocked on the door. Her mom came and answered. Her eyes widened. "Finally, you came Ino, please knock some sense into Sakura. Please?" She begged.

"Go on." Shikamaru said sitting on the couch as I walked up to Sakura's room. I tried to get it but I was locked.

"Sakura, it's me. Let me in." I said. I heard a faint mumbling and then a door being opened. There were tears in Sakura's eyes. I wrapped my arm around her neck and led her to the bed. I would approximate her being 6 months. "Sakura… aren't you…" She nodded.

"I'm pregnant 5 months." I was smirking on the inside for my correctness but I was worried, 4 months to get married or they'd kill her.

"Sakura, are you married?" I asked trying to make sure that it was just a mistake, I wanted it to be.

"No Ino, I'm not." I looked at her left hand, it was empty. I laid my hands on her and took them toward my body. "Ino…"

"You have 4 months Sakura." I said seriously.

"You don't…"

"I don't what, understand? No, I don't understand Sakura. How you could endanger your life like this or is it something else?"

"I'm leaving tonight."

"What?"

"It's a long story." She said.

Ж (Flashback) Ж – VP: Sakura 

I was standing on my balcony and enjoying the view of the forest. Then a figure stood behind me and put a hand around my mouth. I tried to scream but this figure knew that I would and made sure I wouldn't. "I missed you Sakura." The voice said. I was scared to death. "Don't scream. It's me, Sasuke." My eyes went wide and I was shaking.

"Hm." I said quietly, scared.

"I'm sure you've missed me too huh?" He said smirking. He gently let go of me and moved to sit on the edge of the balcony. I couldn't move. "You've sure changed before you probably would have hugged me tackling me off this balcony here." He said. His eyes relaxed and he took a deep breath.

"Sasuke?" I asked. Her closed his eyes and nodded.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" I nodded. "How many years 5 now, right?" He asked. I nodded. "Hm, doesn't seem that long. Did you know that Ino and Shikamaru defeated Orochimaru, freeing me?" I shook my head, Tsunade and Ino hadn't told me the details of anything. "I was strong enough then to kill Itachi, so I did." I gasped. "It's all over now Sakura."

"What is?" I managed to say.

"You're wait, that's what you do out here isn't it?" My eyes went wide, he knew that was why I would out here, waiting. "It's been a longer wait for me than it's been for you, you know that?" I shook my head. That's about all I could do.

"What have you been waiting for?" I asked.

"To get to my second goal," I took a step back into the glass door. "Hm. This is going to be fun. K?" He said smirking at me. He walked over to me and laid my face in his hands. Then, he kissed me. I slumped in her arms, he carried me inside. I knew what would happen next but I couldn't move, I was petrified.

Ж (Flashback Over) Ж – VP: Ino 

"Sakura, that's horrible." I said hugging her.

"That's why I'm leaving."

"Why again?" I asked still a bit confused. "So you and the baby won't get killed?"

"No, they won't kill me. I have a kunoichi license and I could file for rape. However, I'm not. I'm going to find Sasuke and give him a piece of my mind."

"Sakura… are you sure that's what you should do?" I asked.

"Of course, he came here, uses my emotions against me, gets me pregnant and then leaves. He's so dead!" She yelled and then starts crying. I hugged her. "Worst of all, I know that I didn't care that I'm pregnant because of him. It just hurts to know how he used me, then left."

"Used you, yes. Left, for then, you'd be right. But I'm back." Sasuke scanned over me and he smirked. "I was right; you'd be pregnant by the end of your first year." I stuck my tongue out and stepped in front of Sakura.

"Leave her alone Sasuke," I warned.

"I didn't expect you to be here now but I'm sorry you're going to have to go." He said. "I'm not going to hurt you or her. But I'd rather not get killed and leave Sakura alone with the child… got it." He said.

"Wait a minute; you aren't going to leave her with your child?"

A smile came to his face. "I'm not that heartless. I'm just trying not to get killed here. Unless Sakura would like to stay here and take care of the baby by herself." Sakura was sure confused. She didn't want to leave and be a traitor too, but I don't think she wants to go either.

Tears went down Sakura's face. She was so hurting inside. Sasuke was going toward her. I held my hand out, glared at him, he stepped back and I rubbed her back. "Come on, it's alright Sakura."

"No it isn't, I'm so lost." Sasuke's eyes seemed to be concerned and lighten from their tensed form they held moments ago. "I don't want to leave but I don't want to raise the child on my own. It's just not fair." She said crying. I figured as much.

I stood up, walked over to Sasuke, and punched him into the wall. "It's your entire fault Uchiha Sasuke, you had to come back and mess everything up! You can't just leave her alone can you. She would have been fine if you hadn't come and messed up her life." I slapped him and took a deep breath.

"Sakura you have until tonight to choose. If I stay any longer than that, I'll be killed and you won't get a choice." Sakura didn't pay attention and he walked toward the balcony. "Ino, I think you broke my jaw. In addition, Sakura, I'm sorry for doing this all to you. I really am." He said disappearing off.

After a while, Sakura calmed down. "What do you think I should do?"

"I'm not sure." I said sighing and collapsing to the ground on my knees. "I wish I could tell you what I'd do but I'm not sure about what I would either. I'm going to try and figure some things out. Tell Shikamaru that I'll be fine by myself and to go home." Sakura nodded and I jumped off the balcony. It hurt and I was caught by someone.

"Oi, you shouldn't jump from 2 story levels while you're pregnant Ino." Shikamaru said gently setting me down on my feet. I nodded. "Come on."

"Do you know what's going on?"

"I guessed by Sasuke's appearance that you're trying to get his name cleared." He inferred.

"Do you think I can?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, let's go talk to Naruto." I nodded and we walked to the Hokage's office. I burst in the door.

"Hey Naruto, I need you to help me with something." I said in his office.

"What Ino, I'm busy."

"It's super important involving Sakura and Sasuke." He looked up and nodded. He still even though one of them was a traitor valued them important, more so then paperwork. "I need you to find a way to clear Sasuke's name or at least make sure he'd not killed. Sasuke is the one who got Sakura pregnant so he needs to stay alive and take care of her and the baby." I said yelling practically.

"I understand but I'm not sure if it's possible."

"Try?" I begged. "I don't want Sakura killed because Sasuke decided to be stupid and get Sakura pregnant. It's not like they're married and he's a citizen of Konoha or anything!" I yelled.

"Ino, calm down. If you stress your body out too much you're going to put yourself into labor." I nodded and took a deep breath. "Okay that's better, go wake up Tsunade." He said. I went to the other office and woke her up. She walked in.

"What's the problem Naruto?"

"Is there any way we can free Sasuke of his crimes?" He asked.

"No, if he shows up, we'll have a trial and most likely the jury will decide him guilty." Tsunade said.

"Can't we do anything else?" I begged.

"No." I returned to Sakura's and shared with her the news. Moreover, what she answered back isn't what I was expecting.

"I want him to go with the trial and I'm going to try my heart to save him but if not. He can escape with me but I want to try with all my heart to stay." I nodded. Sasuke walked in.

"Alright then, whatever you want Sakura." He said. Sasuke walked into the Hokage's office shocking everyone and he was put in jail.

¤ (Hours Later) ¤ - ∆ (Trial Room) ∆

"Sakura, everyone is here ready to do as much as they can to help. However, there are a lot of people against this so, I can't assure it either way." I said resting my arm on her back.

"I'll just have to do my best to make sure all understand." I nodded.

Everyone showed up and the judge showed up. He was only there to control it, he made no judgments. The jury took their seats, they were normal townspeople and some ninja though none favored Sasuke worrying Sakura.

"First witness, Nara Ino." He called. I stepped forward. "Are you ready?" I nodded. "What do you have to do with this all, in relation to the victim and subject of the matter and what are your thoughts?"

"Uchiha Sasuke is someone I, about 5 years ago uses to admire which was before he left the village to gain power. I didn't really understand him at all. He was just the head of our class and I admired him. I can't say much about him because I really don't know him all that well. I know that he makes my best friend depressed when he left but his presence kept her happy as long as he was here, and now that he's back. I think that in the case that he got my friend Sakura pregnant, he should have to stay with her and take care of the child too since it's his responsibly just like all his friends have done with their wives and children, after all, it's only fair to Sakura." I said sitting down. The jury didn't really get much out of that statement. I was a testimony really. Sakura was next, but she'd be questioned.

"Second witness and victim of crime number 2: Haruno Sakura." He called. "Are you ready for your questioned?" Sakura nodded. "Explain your relationship to Sasuke prior to his departure."

"Sasuke and I were teammates together and friends. I had a crush on him and I really love him." She said.

"So you were devastated when he left correct?"

"Not so devastated as sad. I knew he was leaving. I was there the night he left, but he said 'thank you' and rendered me unconscious. I was depressed for the entire 5 years he was gone." The jury seemed to want to stop this here but she wouldn't let them.

"What about being rapped?"

"I wasn't sure what to think. I'm still not." She said.

"Can you try to explain better for us please?" He asked.

"I was petrified because of seeing him again. It was so miraculous that I'd see him again. I was so happy and surprised but he was so different. I couldn't barely move, or control myself. He took the lead and I just followed behind doing whatever he said. It technically wouldn't be considered rape." She said.

"How do you feel about being pregnant?"

"I guess I'm happy." Everyone gasped. "I feel happy because I promised Sasuke from the beginning I'd protect him, help him however I possibly could, and do whatever I he wanted me to, to keep him happy. I'm happy about the baby itself. I'm just worried about my friend, its father Sasuke. I really don't want to be killed myself or the baby to lose its life either. However, I especially don't want Sasuke to die. I… I just can't blame him for any of this. It's not his fault he's the last Uchiha, or his clan was killed or that Orochimaru took over his body. It isn't." She was crying. "It's not… it's not his fault. I guess that all hope for the Uchiha Clan if even one of these terms of the case were considered guilty because I or the baby were killed it be the end of the only hope the Uchiha Clan had and without Sasuke that's it because the baby can't become strong on it's own. I need Sasuke just as much as Sasuke needs this baby. It's a circle." Sakura fell to her knees and cried.

"Ms. Haruno, take a seat for a while." I helped Sakura back to her seat. She gave her heart out on that question. If that doesn't change their opinion, nothing will. "Third witness, Nara Shikamaru." They called.

"Sasuke is an Uchiha, my friend I guess. I don't agree with how he treated Sakura in the beginning but him coming back to face his mistakes shows that he's not evil. He's good, I guess. It's too troublesome to go beyond that. I think that he should be forgiven of his crimes because it's not like he did anything directly, he was under the influence of the curse mark and now he's ready to make a stand for his mistakes." Shikamaru said. Then he came back and sat down.

"Fourth witness, Hatake Kakashi."

"As both the subject and victim's sensei; what do you have to say about them?"

"Sakura was really willing to do anything to protect Sasuke. She really does love him and always has. Sasuke was an avenger and didn't want her or anyone to get close to him so he wouldn't have to hurt them when he knew he'd have to leave to kill his brother eventually. Except he couldn't help the fact that Sakura had already fallen in love with him. On his last night that is why he told her thank you, for he was thanking her for always being there for him and he knew that if he came back… she's still be there waiting for him. He knew that his second goal, to revive his clan was secured with the person who he loved and loved him when he would come back."

"So, what would your ruling on this be?"

"I don't know. Sasuke should have taken care of this trial before he got Sakura pregnant and between these two events married her securing the whole thing but he didn't and thus he didn't everything backward. Now, for his mistakes I don't believe Sakura or the child should have to suffer the consequences. I also believe that he should have to take care of his mistakes, the child that Sakura will give birth to in 4 months."

"Thank you, next is… Uzumaki Naruto. Their teammate. Your thoughts on the subject."

"I think Sasuke is Dobe Baka."

"Why?" They asked trying to keep this court civil.

"Sasuke goes and leaves Sakura who he obviously loves and she of course loves him and by leaving hurts her extremely. Then he goes and comes back, gets her pregnant and then leaves for 4 months!" Naruto yelled.

"Order in the court!" He yelled.

"Sorry but it angers me to have to deal with this. I think Sasuke should have to do something because of being a traitor but not being kilt because he should have to take care of the child which is the result of him getting the one person he loves and that loves him pregnant. He's a Dobe Baka! He's the last Uchiha so we can't downright kill him because he has a child and he should have to take care of the child and the women he loves who he got pregnant." Everyone was now confused on how they felt toward Sasuke.

"Now the last statement from Haruno Sakura." Sakura stepped forward. "If this was in your control what would you do?" They asked.

"I just want to have this child, marry Sasuke and have it all over with. Is that too much to ask? I don't want to be killed, and I don't want an innocent child to be killed either. And I especially don't want Sasuke to die because I love him and I'd sacrifice my life for him leaving him with this kid then have him die."

They nodded now that she was done. "Now Sasuke's statement for us." Sasuke was brought out held by two ANBU and he was put in front of everyone. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I don't have much to say since I'm not sure what's going to happen next. I just want to say sorry to Sakura for leaving her but I had to because I couldn't revive the clan if my brother was alive because he'd just kill me and the child and that would be the end for the clan since he of course couldn't restart the clan because we'd all be in danger. Sakura, I'm sorry that I got you pregnant. Everyone's right I should have just ended the clan by killing myself instead of hurting you after I killed my brother but somehow I figured it would be better if I entrusted the care of the child to you because of how caring you've been to everyone you've ever met. I don't care about the outcome because I know I'm guilt. I practically rapped Sakura whom I love and respect a lot. However, I disrespected her and got her pregnant. I also did leave no chance denying that. It's not up to me though is it? I don't know what I want. I just want at least Sakura to be all right and if possible her child since she treasures it dearly. I want her happy." Sakura ran over to Sasuke and hugged him.

"I'm sorry." She said falling to her knees and crying. He looked down at her, unable to move.

"Don't be sorry, it's my fault, silly. I got you pregnant and brought all this upon myself. I'm sorry Sakura. I do love you and I didn't mean to hurt you. Take care of yourself, okay?" She was still crying and crying further. It was the hardest thing in the world to watch, it tore me to see Sakura, my best friend like this.

¤ (8 Months Later) ¤

I walked over to Sakura's new house happily while holding Hilo, in my arms. Shikamaru followed close behind as I walked quickly over there. Today was Christmas and everyone was meeting at Sakura's new house. I was glad that everything worked out in the end. I knocked on the door. Sakura holding her child, Hotaru.

"Ino, great to see you!" Sakura said hugging me gently as I hugged her gently back.

"This place is amazing." I said.

"I know it is." She said looking around as if she just showed up here herself.

"How is she?" I asked.

"Fine, tired and tiny." I nodded understanding.

"What you up to?" I asked.

"Nothing much, it's lonely around here without everyone." She said trying to smile.

"It's alright, soon Sakura, soon." I reminded her.

We sat down at the kitchen counter and we talked while taking care of our little ones. "4 more months huh?" I said.

"Yeah, the ANBU said that if we all promise to watch him that he might be able to come to dinner for a while. I still can't believe that this is the first time I'll be able to see him in 8 months, so unfair."

"It's only a year that he's going to be in jail. Then you'll have him all to yourself."

Sakura nodded. "I'm glad that the people were quite sympathetic of me." She said smiling at her child.

"Yeah, I was worried how idiotically the announced it." Sakura nodded.

Soon Tenten, Neji, Hinata and Naruto all showed up together since they were finishing up their events with the Hyuuga Christmas before they could come here.

There was a knock at the door. Sakura handed me Hilo and ran to the door excitedly. She tackled Sasuke who had been escorted here by an ANBU onto the ground. "Great to see you too Sakura, mind if we go inside where the ground isn't quite as hard?" He asked. Sakura waited for Sasuke to be freed and listened to the orders and brought Sasuke inside.

"Sakura, where is everyone?" He asked. She led him into the living room. I stood up and handed her, her child who she handed to Sasuke. He had the gentlest happiest little smile on his face. I was glad that they forgave Sasuke and that Sasuke and she had gotten married 2 months after the trial before Sakura gave birth saving her life and the baby's.

"What's her name?" He asked looking to Sakura's face.

"Hotaru," Sakura said smiling. He nodded. It was a beautiful name, meaning firefly. It was the perfect name for a girl who was born into a Clan that excelled in Fire Jutsus.

"I like it." He said. He kissed her cheek and took her hand guiding her to one of her couches. "She's beautiful Sakura." He complimented further. She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder admiring how he tended to their child though he hadn't seen her before.

Naruto was poking Hinata's arm for some reason. "What in the world are you doing Naruto?" Sakura yelled across the room. Sasuke looked up with a bemused look on his face.

"Hinata took out 6 people today that were trying to attack her clan and I'm trying to figure out what makes her arms so special that she can do it." Sakura and I laughed and laughed. Neji and Sasuke just looked as if it was a normal event, which it was. Tenten was sighing and looked at the ground shaking her head feeling sorry for poor Hinata. Shikamaru had fallen asleep on Sakura's couch and wasn't paying attention to anything obviously.

Christmas was great for anyone, and everyone here but it was especially great for Sasuke and Sakura who were finally together. We were sitting at the dinning room table when I burst out into laughter and collapsed to the ground.

"What's up with her?" Sasuke asked.

"Ino, what's that funny?" Naruto asked.

"Shikamaru was right after all." I said.

"He's a genius, of course he'd be right Ino." Neji said.

"No but this was so off I thought for sure he'd be wrong."

"About what?" Sakura asked.

"He said some people are too lazy to love because it's too troublesome in their life to care and I could never find a case of anyone else matching that example but I did." I said.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

I pointed to Sasuke who was confused and surprised. He was too lazy to love Sakura because it was too troublesome to worry about her when he left so that he would have a chance to love her. Shikamaru was right." I continued laughing. Then Shikamaru walked in the room and picked me up setting me in the chair.

"I'm alright right; get it through your head. Let's eat I'm hungry and It's too troublesome to explain my statements any further." I nodded and we all continued to eat and enjoy the wonderful meal Sakura and I had worked together to make. He was always too lazy to Love and for him, it was too troublesome to care any further than it was required to.

The End.

A/N: Well that's the end, I was planning on making it a one shot but I didn't turn out that way so have a good time, review and keep reading because it's good for your eyes. Bye, Girl of Light Writter: Aniecä.


	6. Short Poem

Now here's a Bonus Poem by Me:

Too Lazy to Love: Too Troublesome to Care

Because even when you're not in the lime light

You're beautiful to me.

Too lazy to be

More than a friend to thee

Too troublesome to care

You wanted my close friend

My heart, your soul: were nothing more than strangers

Your mind, my shadow: was lost with the times

Your bossy, I'm lazy: it just wasn't meant to be

You told me to comfort you

But you hide yourself from me.

Friends was not what I wished to be

Who knew you agreed with me

But I was too lazy to learn

You felt the same way

I walk, you ran: we wished to be with one another.

Each step, we took: made us farther apart

You cry, I called: but you simply refuse to answer

You left me the clues

I didn't use my high IQ to understand

You handed me a paper

It held all the answers

I was too lazy to care

Too troublesome to call you back

A cloud, the sky: they told me no lies

They said, the truth: but I refused to hear

My mind, was sealed: even you couldn't open it

I was too lazy to love you

For you loved my best friend

Too troublesome to care that

You always loved me back


End file.
